Un favor a un amigo
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: "¿Papá, como fue que te enamoraste de mamá?" Es sorprendente como una simple pregunta puede hacer que revivas uno de los momentos mas humillantes de toda tu vida. MinaKushi, JiraTsu, KakaShizu, ObiRin
1. Prologo

_Tengo esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace rato y gracias a los acontecimientos del manga al fin pude escribirla._

_La trama ocurre en un AU donde los padres de Naruto y otros personajes siguen con vida, aunque al principio quería que todo ocurriera en el pasado. _

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

_

* * *

_

_**Un favor a un amigo**_

_**Prologo**_

Podía hacerlo. Era el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, había sido un héroe durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Era el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, lucho contra Madara Uchiha y contra el mismísimo Kyuubi el día del nacimiento de su hijo e incluso había logrado sobrevivir al sello de la parca. Comparado con todo eso, esto tendría que ser un juego de niños. Tomo el libro que tenía al lado y empezó a leerlo.

—Si Fugaku se entera de que soy yo el que usa su regalo, seguro que se reiría por al menos un mes –murmuro mientras revisaba **"****Cocina para idiotas" **a las apuradas y ponía aceite en una sartén. Segundos después puso pedazos de pollo, ají, cebollas, tomates, sal, pimienta, azúcar, caramelos y un poco de miel. (Si, el pobre mezclo recetas distintas y ni se dio cuenta n.n).

Como había "leído" que se tenia que cocinar 20 minutos decidió aprovechar el tiempo.

— ¡Naruto, voy al jardín vigila el almuerzo! –grito a su hijo de doce años, que apenas escucho la palabra _almuerzo_ se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Conocía por experiencia como eran las habilidades culinarias de su padre. Nulas. Menos mal que mamá era una excelente cocinera o hace mucho hubieran muerto envenenados. Aunque como ella ahora estaba de camino a Ushiogakure para la boda de su prima tendría que hacer algo para distraer a su padre el tiempo suficiente para que lo que sea que estuviera preparando se echara e perder más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

— ¿Papá, puedes enseñarme a usar el Rasengan? –pregunto apenas salio al jardín.

—No Naruto, aun eres muy joven, espera por lo menos hasta tu cumpleaños –contesto su padre mientras recogía la ropa limpia. Kushina odiaba lavar la ropa, así que él era el que se encargaba de hacerlo, además de que la última vez que ella lo hizo… bueno, mejor no pensar en eso.

—¿Entonces el Hiraishin? –pregunto de nuevo tratando de distraerlo.

—Si eres demasiado joven para aprender el Rasengan, lo eres todavía mas para un jutsu de espacio-tiempo como el Hiraishin –razono Minato.

— ¿Por lo menos me dejas firmar el contrato para invocar ranas?

— ¿Qué Jiraiya-sensei no te hizo firmarlo cuando te graduaste? –Naruto se hubiera golpeado por decir esa estupidez- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme Naruto?

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o tendría que probar la última creación de su padre. En momentos como este era que lamentaba no haber prestado más atención cuando su mamá intento enseñarle a cocinar.

"_**Pregúntale como se enamoro de tu madre"**_ dijo una voz maliciosa en su cabeza.

"_¿Eres tu, Kyuubi?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

"_**Por supuesto que soy yo ¿Quién mas, Gamabunta?"**_ Contesto el demonio en tono irónico_** "Ahora, pregúntale como fue que se enamoro de mi ex- jinchuriki"**_

"_¿Por que quieres que pregunte eso?" _Aunque el Kyuubi y él tenían una buena relación, normalmente su ayuda consistía en darle de su chacra, curar sus heridas o enseñarle cosas que aprendió de su madre y de Mito Senju, rara vez algo de terreno personal.

"_**Por dos simples razones: La primera es que todo lo que comes me afecta a mi también" **_Con razón en ocasiones se sentía doblemente enfermo.

"_¿Y la otra?"_

"_**Me parece una historia muy divertida"**_ Respondió ahogando una risa

— Bueno Naruto, sino tienes nada mas que preguntarme voy a llevar esto adentro –dijo Minato tomando el cesto con ropa limpia.

— ¿Papá, cómo fue que te enamoraste de mamá? –pregunto haciendo que su padre se pusiera pálido.

— ¿Qué como sobrevivió tu mamá? –fingió escuchar el Yondaime- Es algo interesante, veras cuando Rikudou Sennin dividió el chacra del Juubi, hizo que mientras mas poderoso fuera el Biiju, mas tranquilo fuera su carácter…

—Papá…

—…Lo que provoco que al principio los shinobis estuvieran interesados solo en los primeros 5 Biijus ya que el resto, a pesar de ser los mas fuertes, eran de naturaleza pacifica, sobre todo el Kyuubi…

—Papá...

—…Este último fue por voluntad propia hasta Ushiogakure, donde permaneció tranquilo, ayudando cada cierto tiempo a algún shinobi a pulir sus habilidades, como en el caso de Mito Uzumaki. Tiempo después Madara se entero de su ubicación y con su sharingan…

— ¡Papá, te pregunte como te enamoraste de mamá, no la historia del Kyuubi! –corto el genin. En su interior el Kyuubi se reía por la obvia incomodidad del Hokage_** "Y lo mejor es que Kushina no esta aquí para regañarme"**_.

—Tu madre ya te contó la historia cuando eras pequeño.

—Me contó como fue que ella se enamoro de ti, no como tu te enamoraste de ella –aclaro el rubio mas joven decidido a escuchar esa historia.

— ¿Y si mejor la dejamos para otro día? Es una historia muy larga –_"Y demasiado vergonzosa"_ añadió Minato mentalmente.

—Entonces cuéntame un poco ahora y sigue mas tarde -insistió Naruto sin querer rendirse.

Minato tuvo que aceptar la derrota. Si había algo en lo que Naruto se parecía a su madre era en la terquedad. Nadie podía superar a un Uzumaki cuando se trataba de ser testarudo, y aunque su hijo no llevara el apellido, si había heredado el carácter de sus ancestros.

—No estoy seguro de cuando me enamore de tu madre Naruto, fue algo gradual. Ya desde niño me consideraban un "genio" y por eso no tenía muchos amigos. Sin embargo a los cinco minutos de conocerme Kushina me reto a pelear llamándome afeminado –Sonrió al recordar aquello, Kushina nunca supo cual fue su venganza- En algún momento terminamos siendo buenos amigos y nos hicimos cada vez mas cercanos con el correr del tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque la mitad de la aldea lo sospechaba (la otra mitad ya se había dado cuenta) no me di cuenta de que la amaba hasta que le pedí que me hiciera un "pequeño" favor...

* * *

_Continuara._

_Espero que les guste este fic.  
_

_Creo que para ser un prologo me quedo demasiado largo ^-^._

_En cuanto al tema de los biijus, no se creo que hubiera sido inteligente que Rikudou Sennin hiciera eso, aunque admito que ya fue demasiado separar a esa cosa en nueve partes y dispersarlas por el mundo.  
_

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. Para que están los amigos

_No tengo idea de que poner en esta parte, así que dejare una frase que leí hace poco_

"_Para el mundo puedes ser solo una persona, pero para una persona puedes ser el mundo"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p

* * *

_

_**Un favor a un amigo **_

**Capitulo uno: Para que están los amigos**

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, nada parecía indicar el desastre que ocurriría dentro de poco. La kunoichi de cabello rojo estaba sentada en la barra de Ichiraku, comiendo su octavo tazón de miso ramen. Al verla, el joven rubio se sentó a su lado y pidió lo mismo. Apenas el dueño desapareció hacia la cocina se volvió dispuesto a hablar

—Kushina…- comenzó a decir

—No –corto la pelirroja sin quitar la vista de su comida

—Por favor Kushina, te lo ruego.

—Ni loca.

—Vamos, haz esta pequeña cosa por mí- insistió el rubio.

— ¿Pequeña cosa? –Kushina dejo de comer y lo miro con furia- Namikaze, esta no es una **"pequeña cosa"**. Es algo loco, arriesgado e increíblemente estúpido.

—Yo no veo cual es el problema.

—Y la gente dice que eres un genio –acto seguido saco un puñado de billetes y los dejo en la barra- Discúlpame con Teuchi-sama, pero hasta que tu cerebro no regrese de sus vacaciones prefiero estar el menor tiempo posible contigo –dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose por la calle. Momentos después reaparecía el dueño con su pedido.

—Por lo menos esta vez no te rompió el tazón en la cabeza –comento dejando claro que los había estado escuchando- Eso debe ser un avance

—Supongo – resoplo guardando silencio mientras comía. Después de pagar se levanto dispuesto a irse – Gracias por todo Teuchi-san

—No hay problema, pero hazme un favor: arregla las cosas con Kushina. Si tengo que elegir entre ustedes dos, me temo que saldrás perdiendo.

—Haré lo posible –_"Aunque no entiendo porque esta tan molesta"_, pensaba mientras caminaba sin saber adonde ir. No es que le estuviera pidiendo algo tan raro, él había hecho cosas peores porque ella se lo había pedido ¿Por qué no podía hacer esa pequeña cosa por el?

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante, pero no tenia idea de que podía ser.

Sin que se diera cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada de un bar. No era del tipo que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol (principalmente porque después tenia una resaca espantosa), a diferencia de las personas que estaban sentadas allí.

— ¿Que haces aquí Minato? –pregunto Jiraiya apenas lo vio. Había salido a beber con Tsunade, y por su aspecto diría que llevaban un buen rato.

—Solo salí a dar un paseo –mintió el rubio. Lo último que necesitaba era que su sensei le diera un sermón sobre como tratar a las mujeres.

—Se peleo con Uzumaki –explico Jiraiya a su ex compañera de equipo.

— ¿Otra vez? –Pregunto la mujer exasperada - ¿Y ahora que le hiciste a esa chica?

—No hice nada –se defendió el rubio- solo le pedí que me hiciera un favor

— ¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunto el peliblanco. De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, despejándolo inmediatamente- Oh no, por favor, dime que no seguiste mi consejo –el verlo apartar la mirada fue respuesta suficiente.

— ¿Qué consejo? –pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad.

—Bueno… -dijeron los dos a la vez. Se produjo un silencio mientras buscaban la forma más fácil de explicarle sin morir en el intento.

—Que alguno me explique de una vez o iré a preguntarle a Kushina de que se trata –amenazo la Sannin. Esto fue suficiente para que Jiraiya empezara a hablar.

—Pasado mañana vendrá a la aldea el hijo del Señor feudal… –explico el Sannin.

—Eso no es nada nuevo. Todos en la aldea están enterados desde hace semanas

—Junto con su "encantadora" prometida, Nobuko Shirakawa – termino Minato obviamente irritado.

"_¿Nobuko Shirakawa?"_ pensó Tsunade. Había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenia encima, no pudo hacer la conexión.

—Estuvo aquí hace dos años para ver los exámenes chunnin –aclaro Jiraiya, haciendo que al fin se le prendiera la lamparita.

— ¿No fue esa la que estuvo acosando a Minato durante semanas?

—Y también aprovecho que estuvo de misión para meterse en su casa –agrego divertido el peliblanco- Hizo falta una ANBU para que se fuera.

—Bromeas –aquello era demasiado ridículo para ser verdad.

—Ojala –reconoció Minato avergonzado- Tarde meses en conseguir que Kushina volviera a respetarme como Capitán después de eso.

— ¡¿La que la echo fue _Kushina_? ! –pregunto la rubia entre risas al imaginársela tratando con una fangirl sin poder usar la violencia, debió estar muy enfadada cuando finalmente se fue y habra querido descargarse. Al fin sabía la razón por la cual casi mata al hijo del Hokage mientras le enseñaba a controlar el Fuuton.

—Supongo que con esto te haces una idea de porque Minato no cree que venga solo de visita –dijo Jiraiya alegremente.

—Por supuesto, pero eso no explica que tiene que ver Kushina con todo esto –la frase de Tsunade le borro la sonrisa del rostro al Sannin. Ahora venia la peor parte.

—Como yo no sabia como lidiar con ella le pedí un consejo a Jiraiya sensei –Murmuro el rubio en voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Y que es exactamente lo que te aconsejo este legendario pervertido? –pregunto la ninja medico con una venita en la frente. Se hacia una idea del tipo de "consejos" que daba el peliblanco.

—Solo le dije que si quería que dejara de molestarlo lo mas seguro seria que se consiguiera una novia –intento explicarse Jiraiya- Pero como salió diciendo que no le interesaba ninguna chica, le dije en broma que le pidiera a Uzumaki que fingiera ser su novia. No pensé que me tomaría en serio.

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así? –Grito Tsunade levantándose de un salto- Sabes muy bien que Kushina esta… -se detuvo al recordar que Minato estaba allí.

— ¿Qué Kushina esta qué? –repitió este confuso.

—No importa –corto Jiraiya tendiéndole un vaso de sake a la rubia como ofrenda de paz – No paso nada malo, ella lo rechazo sin piedad

— ¿Era necesario que dijera eso sensei? –pregunto Minato frotándose distraído la cabeza.

—Ya casi toda la aldea esta enterada –dijo la rubia tomando una botella- Ruega porque la historia no llegue a oídos de su familia o eres hombre muerto.

Los dos jounin se estremecieron ante la idea. Los hombres del clan Uzumaki eran sumamente protectores con Kushina, a tal punto que cuando vinieron a ver los exámenes chunnin cuando eran pequeños y notar lo cercana que era su relación, sus hermanos mayores llevaron aparte a Minato y "amablemente" le informaron que si le hacia daño a su hermanita le arrancarían los brazos y los lanzarían a un río lleno de pirañas; mientras que su padre le dijo a Jiraiya que si hacían algo que la lastimara se tendría que olvidar de tener familia algún día.

—Por favor que no se enteren –rogaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Toma –le ofreció Tsunade a Minato tendiéndole un vaso de sake- Parece que lo necesitas mas que yo.

No del todo convencido, el rubio se bebió el contenido de un trago. Una hora después Jiraiya lo estaba llevando a su casa porque había quedado inconciente. Era un caso perdido, él nunca tendría mucha resistencia al alcohol.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¡Papá la cocina se incendia!

— ¡Demonios! –Grito Minato entrando a la casa…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

— ¿Y que paso después? –pregunto Naruto a su padre mientras cenaban en Ichiraku ramen. La cocina no estaría en condiciones de usarse por lo menos por una semana y para entonces su madre ya había regresado.

—No estoy seguro Naruto –contesto Minato dando un suspiro- Solo se que Jiraiya sensei hablo con ella al día siguiente.

— ¿Y de que hablaron?

—Nunca lo supe, pero después Kushina acepto ayudarme sin quejarse.

"_Entonces tendré que preguntarle a Ero-Sennin la próxima vez que lo vea" _pensó Naruto llevándose los fideos a la boca.

* * *

_Continuara._

_¿De que creen que haya hablado Jiraiya con Kushina? ¿Y porque no se lo dijeron a Minato?_

_Por cierto, en este fic van a aparecer los hermanos de Kushina. Se llamaran Arashi y Kaseiyo Uzumaki, y su padre será Kayaku._

_¿A alguien le suenan esos nombres?_

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	3. El amor es una guerra

_Antes que nada voy a explicar como separare la historia._

_Cuando vean esto:_

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

_Quiere decir que hay un salto entre pasado y presente._

_Y cuando vean esto:_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Quiere decir que hay un salto en el mismo tiempo._

"_Nunca tendrás una segunda oportunidad para causar una primera impresión"._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

_

* * *

_

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo dos: El amor es una guerra**_

— ¡Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin! –Gritaba Naruto a la mañana siguiente buscándolo cerca del río.

Quería preguntarle como hizo para convencer a su madre de que fingiera ser la novia de su padre cuando eran jóvenes. Debía ser una historia muy interesante, si hasta el Kyuubi quería oírla.

No debió sorprenderse de encontrarlo saliendo de las aguas termales, pero era muy temprano y todavía no debían haber chicas.

— ¿No es un poco temprano para estar espiando Ero-Sennin? –pregunto el rubio acercándose.

—Fui a darme un baño, no a espiar –contesto Jiraiya a modo de saludo.

—Si claro, como digas –dijo Naruto sin creer ni una palabra- En fin hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Cuando llego al punto de encuentro con su equipo, Sakura observo desanimada que era la primera en aparecer. No le sorprendía por parte de su sensei, él siempre llegaba tarde y según Tsunade-sama seria capaz de hacerlo hasta en su propia boda; ni por Sasuke ya que el Uchiha era tan caradura que no se dignaba a aparecer hasta unos 10 minutos antes que Kakashi sensei. Naruto sin embargo siempre llegaba temprano y solían hablar un rato antes que llegaran los otros dos. Le costaba admitirlo, pero esas pequeñas charlas significaban mas para ella que cualquier cosa que dijera Uchiha Sasuke.

—Tenía solo 15 años y era un matrimonio arreglado –decía una voz que le era levemente familiar a la pelirosa- esa noche en el club, Miaka pensaba experimentar todo lo que podían hacer otras chicas y ella tenia prohibido, pero al final no tuvo el valor. En vez de eso descargo sus penas en un extraño al que pensó que nunca volvería a ver. No se dio cuenta de que Kayaku era en realidad un ninja y que no le gusto nada lo que planeaban hacerle.

—Ero-Sennin, te pedí que me contaras la historia de mis padres

— ¿Naruto? –murmuro Sakura fijándose en los alrededores. En las ramas de un árbol se encontraban su amigo y el Gama Sennin.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! –saludo el rubio bajando de un salto.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí arriba?

—Le pedí a Ero-Sennin que me dijera como se enamoraron mis padres –contesto Naruto haciendo una mueca- Pero en vez de eso se puso a contarme como fue que mi abuelo secuestro a mi abuela cuando ella iba a casarse con otro.

— ¿Qué, esos eran tus abuelos? –de pequeña había escuchado varias veces la historia de cómo un ninja loco se había colado a una boda para robarse a la novia, a la que por cierto casi no conocía. Siempre pensó que era solo un cuento.

—Eso no importa ahora –contesto Jiraiya bajando también del árbol- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber de su relación Naruto?

—Como hiciste para convencer a mamá para que fingiera ser la novia de papá

— ¿Para que hiciera QUE? –Al parecer la familia de Naruto estaba llena de sorpresas.

—Ah, eso –murmuro el Sannin con una sonrisa, recordando aquello- Después de que Kushina se negara por segunda vez a ayudar a Minato, yo decido hablar con ella al día siguiente para intentar convencerla. Sin embargo tu madre tenía cosas más importantes que atender antes de eso…

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

"_Me pregunto para que me habrá llamado el Sandaime" _pensaba cierta kunoichi pelirroja entrando a la torre Hokage. Ya había entregado el reporte de su última misión y no tenia muchos deseos de tener otra hasta dentro de un par de días. Aunque tal vez eso fuera justo lo que necesitaba para evitar a cierto jounin rubio por una temporada.

—No hacia falta que te pusieras el uniforme, no voy a mandarte a ningún lado –fue lo primero que dijo Sarutobi Hiruzen al verla entrar.

—Mas vale prevenir que lamentar –replico la pelirroja quitándose la espada que llevaba en la espalda. Llevaba puesto el uniforme tradicional de los ANBU de Konoha, pantalones negros, chaleco blanco reforzado y protectores en brazos y piernas. La única diferencia, además de que no tenia puesta la mascara, era que su tatuaje estaba mucho mas arriba en el hombro que en el resto del escuadrón y que era más pequeño, para pasar desapercibido.

—Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero necesito que me hables acerca del tiempo que estuviste infiltrada en Raíz –pidió el Hokage. El rostro de Kushina se ensombreció, recordaba demasiado bien esa época.

—La división de los ANBU creada por Danzou era básicamente un centro de lavado de cerebro –contesto fríamente- Desde niños ponía a sus miembros en grupos de dos para que se criaran como hermanos y cuando llegaban a cierto nivel los obligaba a pelear a muerte. Si eso fuera poco les colocaba un sello en la lengua que les provocaría parálisis total si intentaban revelar sus secretos, pero eso era ridículo ya que terminaban siendo seres sin voluntad que solo existían para servirle.

—Una parte de mi siempre supo de lo que era capaz –se lamento el Hokage- Danzou veía a los shinobis solo como herramientas y las emociones le parecían algo innecesario.

—Pero que estupidez. Un ninja no puede hacerse realmente fuerte a menos que tenga algo que desee proteger. Esa es la verdadera fortaleza shinobi.

—Danzou ansiaba el puesto de Hokage más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo

—El ataque a Amegakure… -comprendió de pronto. Por su culpa su primo y sus amigos casi mueren.

—No solo eso –contesto el Sandaime poniéndose de pie- Con ayuda de los consejeros ha estado manipulando a los Uchiha para incitarlos a causa un golpe de estado en la aldea. Vigilando sus movimientos, restringiendo la información, dificultando su carrera ninja, todo con el único propósito de causar ira y descontento por mi manera de dirigir Konoha.

Kushina recordó que cuando Minato fue ascendido a jounin, ella y sus demás amigos habían salido a celebrarlo, mientras que el Uchiha se limito a decir un "felicidades" antes de irse. Más tarde se entero por Mikoto que su novio había hecho la solicitud para formar parte de los ANBU, pero esta había sido rechazada aunque sus habilidades eran similares a las del rubio. Fu-baka no le caía bien, pero le pareció raro lo que le hicieron y se puso a investigar la razón. Se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando descubrió que el Sandaime nunca había recibido la solicitud y que esta no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

Lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo y cuando consiguió algunas pruebas se lo contó únicamente al Hokage. Fue de esa manera que entro a formar parte de los ANBU y mas adelante encabezo una operación encubierta para descubrir que pasaba adentro de Raíz.

Por suerte Minato ya se había retirado de los ANBU y tenia su equipo genin cuando comenzó la misión, no hubiera podido ocultárselo, y si la momia no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con usar el poder del Kyuubi como arma se habría dado cuenta que ella nunca traicionaría al Hokage y a Konoha.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente la situación ahora? –pregunto la pelirroja.

—Danzou y el consejo han sido detenidos y entregados al cuerpo de interrogatorio para que les saquen toda la información posible antes de su ejecución –explico el Sandaime- Sin embargo su red de espionaje es muy extensa y va a llevar un buen tiempo investigarlos a todos para saber en quien se puede confiar

— ¿No hay manera de acelerar el proceso?

—Esperaba que dijeras eso – ¿Era su imaginación o el viejo estaba sonriendo? – Me tome la libertad de ponerme en contacto con los lideres de Ushiogakure y les explique cual era nuestra situación

—No lo hizo…

—Enfaticé en el hecho de que tu fuiste la pieza clave de esta investigación ya que Raíz te tenia en la mira desde hace años –continuo inocentemente- Y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con enviar un grupo de shinobis para ayudarnos con los interrogatorios, entre los que se destacan Uzumaki Kaseiyo…

—No puede ser…

—… Y el mismísimo jefe del cuerpo de interrogatorio y tortura, Uzumaki Kayaku –Termino con una sonrisa. Demonios, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Tou-chan viene a Konoha

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea sabían que si sentían temblores en el suelo, eso quería decir que una de sus poderosas kunoichis con sangre Uzumaki en la venas tenia un mal día y se estaba descargando con un pobre campo de entrenamiento, así que se mantienen lo mas lejos posible del peligro.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el sonido de una explosión, lo que hizo Jiraiya fue dirigirse hasta el origen.

"_**Deberías descansar un poco, estas usando demasiado chacra" **_pidió el demonio de nueve colas.

"_No te metas Kyuubi-chan" _contesto la kunoichi golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que desquebrajo la tierra.

"_**Lo digo porque tenemos compañía" **_insistió el Kyuubi llamando le atención de la pelirroja. A pocos metros se encontraba Ero-Sennin.

— ¿Es un mal momento para pedirte que hablemos? –pregunto el peliblanco.

—Solo si quieres salir vivo de aquí –respondió cortando una roca por la mitad con su chacra.

—Me arriesgare –decidió el Sannin- Acerca del favor que te pidió Minato…

—Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron_"¡Por favor finge ser mi novia hasta que esa loca se marche!"_ –cito la pelirroja sentándose un momento. Jiraiya con gusto hubiera golpeado a su alumno por haberse expresado de ese modo.

—De todas formas, me gustaría que te lo pensaras

—No hay nada que pensar, Mina-chan solo me lo pidió porque no quiere herir los sentimientos de una chica

—Sin embargo, al no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos, hirió los tuyos –completo Jiraiya preocupado.

—No debería importarme –murmuro Kushina- Hace tiempo me resigne a ser solo una buena amiga, pero que me pida algo así es demasiado.

—Se que no me pediste mi opinión, pero quizás el problema es que te resignaste demasiado pronto. Nunca se sabe, tal vez él siente lo mismo que tu, solo que no se ha dado cuenta.

— ¿Entonces porque me pidió que "fingiera" ser su novia?

—Nunca he dicho que Minato sea perfecto, cuando se trata de amor hasta un niño entiende antes que él –admitió el Sannin- Solo digo que podrías ver esto como una prueba. Compórtate como si en verdad fuera tu novio, y por su reacción te darás cuenta si esta enamorado de ti

— ¿Y si no?

—Entonces al menos tendrá que darse cuenta lo que sientes –propuso finalmente- ¿Qué tienes que perder?

—Supongo que nada –acepto Kushina- Aunque las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que esperaba cuando me lo pidió por primera vez

—Uzumaki, si no le hicieras pasar un infierno por ser tan despistado, me sentiría decepcionado de ti.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

—Con que así fue como ella acepto –dijo Naruto cuando termino el relato.

—Exacto, y siguiendo mi sugerencia Kushina se tomo el papel bastante en serio –añadió Jiraiya divertido- Creo que nunca vi a Minato tan nervioso como entonces

—Naruto, es increíble que tu padre no hubiera notado que ella estaba enamorada de él –comento Sakura ya que había escuchado también la historia.

—Y le tomo otro buen rato darse cuenta, aunque con Kayaku y Kaseiyo en Konoha vigilando sus movimientos era de esperarse. Por lo menos no vino también Arashi, entre los tres lo habrían vuelto loco

— ¿Qué paso después?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre –contesto el peliblando- Además parece que ya se nos acabo el tiempo –efectivamente Kakashi y Sasuke finalmente estaban llegando.

* * *

_Continuara_

_Porque cuando hay problemas siempre se puede contar con los amigos eso no significa que se les pueda pedir cualquier cosa, al menos en el caso de Minato._

_**Sakura1402:**__ Es verdad que use esos nombres en "La fiesta de Tsunade" pero no me refería a eso._

_ Arashi, Kaseiyo y Kayaku Uzumaki eran los tres posibles nombres que tenia el Yondaime antes de que Kishimoto aclarara que se llamaba Minato Namikaze._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	4. La ignorancia es una dicha

"_El mundo te dirá quien eres hasta que tu se lo digas al mundo"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo tres: La ignorancia es una dicha**_

Muy poca gente en la aldea sabia de la existencia del jardín de Mito Senju.

Construido por el Shodaime Hokage como regalo de bodas, este jardín albergaba plantas de casi cualquier lugar del mundo ninja. En el centro con una pequeña cascada se hallaban plantas que solo crecían en Ushiogakure, dándole a su esposa una pequeña parte de su hogar en medio de Konoha. Por su inmensa variedad de especies vegetales era el paraíso de muchos ninjas médicos y expertos en venenos. Y era el lugar al que iba Minato Namikaze cuando necesitaba escaparse de la oficina.

A nadie le preocupaban mucho esas escapadas ya que solía llevarse parte del trabajo con él y si era necesaria su presencia solo tenía que usar el Hiraishin para volver a la aldea en un instante. Las pocas personas de Konoha que sabían como llegar (además de él mismo) eran Kushina, el Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Rin…

— ¿Vas a contarme como sigue la historia de cómo te enamoraste de mamá, ttebayo?

…y por supuesto su hijo Namikaze Naruto, entre otros.

—Solo si ya le preguntaste a Jiraiya sensei de que había hablado con tu madre –contesto Minato dejando los papeles a un lado.

—Me lo encontré saliendo de las agua termales y me lo contó todo –**"Bonito momento escogió el sensei para quedarse una temporada" **pensó el mayor irritado- Me dijo que la convenció diciéndole que eras un caso perdido y que podía hacerte sufrir todo lo que quisiera.

—Hizo un excelente trabajo –murmuro el Hokage recordando esos días- Por desgracia, tu madre no fue la única Uzumaki por la que debí preocuparme.

**_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;_**

"_¿Cuanto se pueden tardar esos dos?"_ se preguntaba Rin mientras esperaban a que Kakashi y Obito llegaran. A pesar de que ahora Kakashi era jounin, seguían reuniéndose para entrenar con el sensei. La tardanza era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada con Obito, pero últimamente Kakashi había estado apareciendo solo unos minutos antes que el Uchiha y dando el mismo tipo de excusas que no se creería ni un niño pequeño. No estaba segura de si eso se debía a su ojo izquierdo o a que desde hace tiempo Obito vivía en su casa.

Se volvió para mirar a Minato sensei, aunque lo ocultara lo conocían desde hace mucho y era obvio que no estaba bien. Por lo que le había contado Shizune él le había pedido a Kushina-san que fuera su novia y esta lo había rechazado. Seguramente no se lo había pedido bien. El sensei debía ser una de la única persona en Konoha que no se daban cuenta de que Kushina-san estaba enamorada de él. Al mismo tiempo Kushina-san debía ser la única persona, además de Minato sensei, que no había notado que el rubio le correspondía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Minato sensei? –no había dicho nada desde que llegaron.

—Me encuentro bien Obito, no te preocupes –murmuro distraído el jounin.

— ¿Qué clase de maestro no puede distinguir a sus estudiantes? –lo regaño cierta pelirroja apareciendo por entre los árboles.

— ¡Ku-Kushina! –exclamo el rubio. Desde que le había pedido **"ese"** favor ella no había querido ni verlo, tendría que ser algo muy importante para que encima halla ido a buscarlo- ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tenemos que hablar –ordeno tomándolo del brazo con firmeza, para acto seguido comenzar a arrastrarlo por el bosque- Me llevo a tu sensei por un rato –Le explico a Rin. Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos volvió a abrir la boca- Mina-chan, he estado pensando y…

—Dime que no volverás a Ushiogakure –rogó el rubio temiendo lo peor- No dejes la aldea solo porque piensas que cometí un error

—…Voy a "fingir" ser tu novia si todavía quieres –continuo como si no la hubiera interrumpido- ¿Y como que si "pienso" que cometiste un error?

Minato tardo unos segundos en procesarlo, pero cuando lo hizo su reacción la tomo por sorpresa

— ¡Eres la mejor Kushina, te adoro! –Exclamo el jounin levantándola con una mano- No se como podré pagarte lo que estas haciendo por mi

"_Podrías comenzar por soltarme" _pensó la pelirroja apartando la mirada. Por cosas como esa es que tenía problemas para esconder sus sentimientos, y aun así el "genio" no se daba cuenta.

—No te alegres todavía, tengo unas cuantas condiciones para hacer esto

—Sea lo que sea lo aceptare –Contesto Minato dándose finalmente cuenta de que la estaba abrazando la soltó de golpe- Creo que debería ir a ver si ya llegaron Obito y Kakashi

—Mina-chan, deberías escucharme –pidió la kunoichi- Lo digo por tu bien

—Me lo explicas hoy en la cena. Yo invito –Se excuso marchándose casi al instante.

"_Bueno, al menos lo intente"_ pensaba mientras en su interior el Kyuubi se moría de la risa al imaginar la cara que pondría el rubio al ver llegar a los Uzumaki esa misma tarde. Al parecer a su jinchuriki se le olvido por completo

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_**¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí?" **_pregunto el demonio zorro cuando se detuvieron frente al mejor hotel de la aldea.

"_En caso de que se te olvidara KYUUBI-CHAN" _Contesto la pelirroja sabiendo cuanto odiaba que lo llamara así _"La razón principal para hacer esto es deshacerse de esa Nobuta"_ El Kyuubi no estaba seguro de si lo hizo a propósito o si de verdad no recordaba su nombre _"Y la forma mas rápida de hacerlo es darle a esa princesita mimada una pequeña lección de humildad"_ Le tomo menos de diez minutos averiguar cual era su habitación y preparar unas cuantas "sorpresas" para darle la bienvenida a Konoha. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió hasta Ichiraku Ramen, diciéndose con tristeza que por un tiempo no podría poner su comida a la cuenta de Fu-baka ni a la de Ero-Sannin. Tal vez si hablaba con su padre podría agregarlo al castigo de Danzou y las otras momias.

Debían haber pocas personas en el mundo que pudieran igualar a su padre a la hora de sacarle información al enemigo. Uzumaki Kayaku era reconocido como uno de los mejores ninjas interrogadores que han existido. Su aire tranquilo y despreocupado es solo una mascara para unas habilidades casi innatas para adentrarse en la mente de sus victimas y descubrir lo que ocultan.

A veces también era un poco sádico ya que si bien la mayoría de las veces conseguía sacarles información en relativamente poco tiempo, cuando se trataba de alguien que había traicionado a su aldea, o que intentara poner en peligro a su familia le gustaba tomarse su tiempo; atacar sin piedad su subconsciente, darles un descanso para que abrigaran esperanzas de superarlo y después continuaba con mas brutalidad que antes. A diferencia de los primeros, que podrían llegar a recuperarse, estos se convertían en cáscaras vacías que ya no tenían contacto con la realidad. Estaba segura de que ese seria el caso de Danzou y los otros.

De pequeña le era imposible acoplar la imagen del experto en tortura que tenia el resto de la aldea con el padre atento, dulce y cariñoso que conocía. Lo único que parecían tener en común era que era casi imposible mentirle, solo su hermano Kas lo había conseguido un par de veces. Todos los hombres de su familia eran muy protectores con ella por ser la única chica, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondrían si descubrían lo que estaba por hacer…

— ¡OLVIDE AVISARLE QUE VENIAN! –Grito de pronto abandonando el local sin pagar la cuenta. Al ver esto la pequeña Ayame tomo la factura y puso el total en la cuenta de Uchiha Fugaku, como tantas veces había visto hacer a su papá

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Para Minato el día resulto interminable. Casi 15 minutos después de que regreso de hablar con Kushina, Obito y Kakashi finalmente aparecieron, con una nueva excusa que dijeron exactamente al mismo tiempo **"¡Perdón por la tardanza, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida!".** Esperaba que ninguno volviera a utilizarla.

Cuando finalmente termino el entrenamiento Rin empezó a perseguirlo con preguntas sobre su relación con la pelirroja, preguntas que desde lo ocurrido esa mañana no estaba en condiciones de responder. No entendía que le pasaba, no era la primera vez que le daba un abrazo a Kushina y tampoco seria la ultima, pero ese abrazo había sido diferente de los demás.

No, no es que no lo supiera, en realidad si lo sabía muy bien. Hace años había tenido ese mismo sentimiento por su mejor amiga, pero entonces noto las miradas que le lanzaba Hizashi Hyuuga cada vez que alguno de sus amigos lo molestaba por no tener novia. Era como si tuvieran un secreto que solo ellos conocían, uno que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con nadie. No hay que esforzarse para adivinar que fue lo que dedujo.

Desde entonces trato de resignarse a que Kushina y él solamente podían ser buenos amigos y a fingir, al menos frente a ella, que no le molestaba cuando alguien la invitaba a salir (aunque apenas volteaba se encargaba de hacerle saber al idiota de turno que debía marcharse si apreciaba su vida). Creía que lo había conseguido, por eso le pidió que fingiera ser su novia, porque pensaba que podría manejarlo, pero al parecer se equivoco.

Se hizo un murmullo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio como un carruaje se detenía en la entrada de la aldea. Demonios, creía que el Señor Feudal y su familia vendrían de visita mañana, pero al parecer la "encantadora" prometida de su hijo no quiso esperar tanto tiempo, pensó al verla bajar del carruaje.

Vestida con un kimono tradicional con bordados de oro, el maquillaje perfecto, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, la piel de porcelana y una figura que muchas mujeres envidiarían, Nobuko Shirakawa era realmente una mujer muy hermosa. A Kushina, en cambio no le importaba lo que tuviera puesto siempre y cuando estuviera limpio, sus manos estaban ásperas de tanto usar armas, no había usado maquillaje en su vida y se burlaba de las dietas diciéndoles a sus amigas que ya hacia suficiente ejercicio peleando por su vida en los ANBU. Sin embargo, Minato prefería mil veces a la pelirroja antes que a Shirakawa-san.

Se fijo en todas direcciones buscando un sitio donde esconderse antes de que lo viera. Por desgracia no vio ninguno, y estaba por usar el Hiarishin para escaparse cuando un ninja al lado suyo le dijo con voz divertida que podía esconderse detrás de él. Con una serie de posiciones de manos el rubio estuvo dentro de la sombra del shinobi viendo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Disculpe, no vio por donde se fue Minato-kun? –pregunto Nobuko Shirakawa con voz melosa.

— ¿Quién? –fue lo único que dijo

—Minato-kun, no me diga que no sabe quien es él, estaba aquí hace un momento

—Aquí no había nadie, tal vez su cerebro le este jugando una mala pasada –contesto tranquilamente el ninja

—Estoy segura de que lo vi –protesto la chica haciendo un practicado mohín. El shinobi puso sus ojos en blanco ante eso.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que sus guardaespaldas la están llamando "señorita" –contesto apretando los dientes, al tiempo que señalaba a unos hombres que se acercaban corriendo- Es mejor que valla con ellos

—De acuerdo –acepto de mala manera- Pero si ve a Minato-kun dígale que Nobuko-chan esta en la aldea y que estoy deseando verlo –añadió siguiendo a sus escoltas.

—Menuda mocosa malcriada –murmuro al tiempo que deshacía el jutsu y liberaba al rubio.

—Gracias por ayudarme –agradeció el rubio en cuanto estuvo libre.

—Ni lo menciones, pero creo que no estaría mal que alguien le bajara los humos a esa princesita mimada. Lo haría yo mismo, pero ya estoy muy ocupado –contesto pasándose una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

—Por cierto, soy Minato Namikaze –se presento el jounin- Y supongo que usted es uno de los primos de Kushina

— ¿Un primo de Kushina? –pregunto este ocultando su sorpresa. Decidió seguirle el juego por un rato

—Usa una banda de Ushiogakure –contesto señalando su frente- Y se parecen mucho, no solo por el cabello –el hombre no parecía mucho mayor que él, era alto y tenia un rostro amable, con un poco de picardía en su mirada, igual que cierta pelirroja a la que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que podría ser un familiar mas cercano que un primo? –sugirió escondiendo una sonrisa

—Tuve el dudoso placer de conocer a sus hermanos hace unos años –se estremeció al recordarlo- Y dudo mucho que su padre se le parezca, pareces ser una persona agradable y normal.

—Creo que alguien dijo una vez que "normal" no era algo que pudiera decirse de mi familia –confeso recordando lo que solía decir el mejor amigo de Arashi cuando eran niños- En cuanto a agradable… no deberías juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas

—Normalmente no lo hago, pero en el caso de Kayaku Uzumaki su reputación lo precede –no entendía que le pasaba, era como si ese hombre le estuviera sacando información. Y lo peor es que él quería dársela- Por mucho que valore mi relación con su hija, creo que no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a su ira si descubre lo que siento por ella

— ¿Y que es exactamente lo que sientes por Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze? –ya no le parecía nada divertido, si ese sujeto se atrevía a hacerle daño a Kushina se aseguraría de hacer que tuviera una muerte larga y dolorosa.

—La verdad yo… –en ese momento apareció la mencionada seguida de cerca por su hermano mayor y su madre.

— ¡Papá, llevo buscándote casi media hora! –Grito "Kas" Uzumaki mirando acusador a su padre- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? –Quiso saber enfadado. Vistos juntos podrían haber pasado por hermanos en lugar de padre e hijo.

—Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco –se excuso lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Minato, que de pronto se había puesto mortalmente pálido.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para las presentaciones pero de todos modos lo haré –dijo Kushina dirigiéndose a su familia- Mamá, papá, Kas, este es mi amigo Minato Namikaze; Minato, estos son mi hermano Kaseiyo Uzumaki (creo que lo recuerdas del examen chuunin), mi madre Miaka Uzumaki y creo que ya conoces a mi padre, Kayaku Uzumaki. Estarán en la aldea por un par de semanas.

"Mi padre, Kayaku Uzumaki"se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del rubio. Es verdad, él nunca lo había visto, menuda primera impresión debió causarle. En ese momento no podría estar más feliz de que Kushina y él no fueran más que buenos amigos, pensó aliviado… Entonces recordó el "pequeño favor" que le había pedido a su amiga y supo con certeza que si para cuando terminara la visita seguía en una sola pieza es que tendría mucha, muchísima suerte.

* * *

_Continuara_

_Pobre Minato, bueno por eso dicen que la ignorancia es una dicha_

_Lo que hizo la pelirroja con el nombre de la princesita fue cambiar el último Kanji de su nombre por el de "cerdo"._

_Finalmente los Uzumaki llegaron a la aldea, la que la espera a Minato y a un pobre, pobre Ero-Sennin :)_

_En el próximo capitulo comenzaran los interrogatorios y__ los genin y chuunin_ formaran un escuadrón encargado de vigilar que su familia no descubra lo que pasa entre ella y Minato. Creo que eso clasifica como una misión Súper S :P

_Además explicare cual es el secreto de Hizashi y la pelirroja tendrá que mudarse temporalmente (adivinen adonde se va)._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	5. El mundo esta de cabeza

"_No puedes mirar dentro de ti si siempre miras al espejo"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo cuatro: El mundo esta de cabeza**_

**Hasta el día de hoy el Gama Sennin Jiraiya estuvo a punto de morir en tres ocasiones.**

**1_Durante su juventud, cuando se le ocurrió espiar a su compañera de equipo Tsunade Senju, mientras se daba un baño en las aguas termales.**

**2_Cuando recibió noticias de que sus alumnos de Amegakure habían planeado reunirse con Hanzo con motivo de negociar una alianza y decidió intervenir antes de que fuera tarde.**

**3_En el nacimiento de su ahijado Naruto Namikaze (no hacen falta explicaciones para eso).**

**Podría citarse además otra ocasión en la que la vida de tan apuesto, audaz y galante shinobi estuvo a punto de acabar trágicamente por culpa de una de las peores cosas que a su parecer podía pasarle a la aldea de Konoha, su hogar, el lugar que lo vio nacer, donde dio sus primeros pasos como ninja y donde comenzó su largo camino como adorador de la naturaleza femenina…**

— ¿Ero-Sennin quieres dejar de dar vueltas y seguir con la historia? –Corto Naruto esa noche en su casa mientras cenaban. Sus padrinos habían traído la comida.

—"¿Adorador de la naturaleza femenina?" –Cito Tsunade con una vena hinchada en su frente- ¿no querrás decir mas bien "asqueroso pervertido" o "viejo puerco"?

—Ustedes no saben apreciar el arte –Se lamento Jiraiya sirviéndose un poco mas de pollo- ¿En que parte nos quedamos?

—Kayaku-sama llego a la aldea y se encontró con el Yondaime Hokage –Respondió ITACHI UCHIHA palmeando la espalda de Minato, que parecía a punto de ahogarse por el discurso de su maestro- Pero como él no lo conocía de cara, metió la pata hasta el fondo y casi le confiesa que amaba a su hija.

— ¿No tenias algo importante que decirme sobre los ANBU? –Le pregunto el rubio cuando recobro el aliento.

—Puede esperar hasta mañana –Contesto el Uchiha despreocupado- ¿Quién quiere seguir? –añadió mirando al resto de los presentes. Allí también se encontraban Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Obito y Rin (solo faltaban el perro y el gato XD).

Despegando la vista de su tan amado libro naranja, el ninja copia tomo la palabra.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

—Los he mandado llamar por una misión Rango Súper S –les decía Kushina a un grupo de ninjas- Una misión que pondrá a prueba sus habilidades en rastreo, espionaje e infiltración. No me sorprendería que más de uno terminara muerto.

—No cree exagere Kushina-senpai, solo vamos a espiar a su familia –corto Asuma Sarutobi despectivamente, los otros genin y chuunin (con excepción de Shizune y el equipo Minato) asintieron de acuerdo- Ni que fuera tan difícil.

La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa inocente, e inmediatamente después estampo al hijo del Hokage contra el suelo, dejándolo inconciente.

—No subestimen a los ninjas de Ushiogakure –Exigió con frialdad- Si no fuera por nosotros Konoha habría dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. Los protegimos de Kiri durante la guerra y todavía estamos aquí.

Espero hasta que Maito Gai se dispuso a sujetar a Asuma para levantarlo antes de continuar.

—Mi padre se llama Kayaku Uzumaki –del susto el mini cejotas soltó a su amigo- Supuse que habrían oído hablar de él, cuando era niña solían mencionarlo en la academia como ejemplo de ninja interrogador.

Kakashi sonrío nervioso bajo su mascara. Algo que nunca le diría a nadie es que después de la primera clase en la que oyó hablar de él no pudo dormir por una semana debido al miedo.

—Mi hermano Kaseiyo es digno heredero de mi padre. De alguna manera se las ingenia para averiguar que es lo que mas te asusta y luego usa genjutsus junto a tortura psicológica, solo para divertirse un poco –Continuo la pelirroja sin importarle las caras de horror de los niños- Por alguna razón Arashi no vino, lo que deberían agradecer, y mi madre no causara muchos problemas, a diferencia del resto de los locos que tengo por parientes ella es muy tranquila (a pesar de ser la única capaz de plantarle cara a mi padre), tal vez incluso los ayude si se lo piden bien. Aun así no deben tomarse las cosas con calma, estarán tratando con ninjas con el triple de chacra que la mayoría, un conocimiento de fuinjutsu sin igual y un carácter peor que el de Tsunade Okaasan cuando descubre a Jiraiya espiándola –con esta comparación consiguió la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer Kushina-senpai? –pregunto Rin nerviosa.

—Se dividirán en equipos y tomaran turnos para mantenerlos vigilados, sospecharan si son siempre los mismos. En lo posible traten de no esconderse, será mas difícil de explicar que si fingen que están allí por alguna razón –Kushina tomo aire antes de seguir- Obito te advierto que Kas tiene un serio problema con los Uchiha, los considera a todos unos creídos y groseros.

— ¿Qué no son así? –Se burlo Anko Mitarashi.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a tomar el primer turno Anko, todos te lo agradecen –Le informo la kunoichi pelirroja- Shizune, Rin, creo que ustedes dijeron que querían aprender acerca de venenos. Mi madre sabe mucho acerca del tema, podrían preguntarle y de paso averiguarían cuanto tiempo planean quedarse en la aldea –Ambas ninjas asintieron, no muy convencidas- Obito, necesito que regreses por unos días a la casa de tu clan y me organices una reunión con tu antiguo líder –Mejor terminar rápido con la visita a Fu-baka.

— ¿Y nosotros Kushina-senpai? –quiso saber Kurenai en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo.

—Los demás, con excepción de Ibiki y Kakashi, mantendrán vigilado al resto de los interrogadores (y de paso al hijo del Señor Feudal y a su prometida), estos son muy reservados y es difícil que confíen en alguien de fuera del cuerpo, sobre todo en otra aldea. Ibiki, ahí es donde entras tu –Agrego dirigiéndose al chuunin- Pediré un par de favores para que te permitan observar los interrogatorios con la excusa de que quieres unirte al cuerpo. Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que piensas que ellos son débiles y que se pasan el día sentados mientras los ninjas "de verdad" están arriesgando su vida en misiones, eres el mayor del grupo y harás lo que te digo –Ibiki tuvo la decencia de no decir nada.

— ¿Cuál es mi papel en esto? –pregunto Kakashi arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Seguramente dejo lo "mejor" para el final.

—Kakashi, quiero que seas el líder de la misión y nos informes constantemente a tu sensei y a mí acerca de sus progresos. Da lo mejor, si alguno de tus compañeros resulta muerto tendrás que ser tu el que le explique al Sandaime que estaban haciendo –Se volvió para dirigirse a todos (Asuma acababa de despertar)- No me miren así, ustedes eran los que se quejaban de que no tenían nada que hacer –Después de decir esto el clon de la Uzumaki se desvaneció en el aire.

—Debí morir durante la guerra –Murmuro el Uchiha en voz baja.

"_Yo también" _pensaron el resto ante su comentario.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mientras tanto la Kushina original se encontraba lidiando con su propia misión imposible: convencer a su hermano mayor de que no podían quedarse en su casa.

—Por ultima vez Kas, vivo en un departamento pequeño y no hay suficiente espacio para cuatro personas –Intentaba explicarle por enésima vez- ¡Mucho menos para los veintitantos Uzumaki que vinieron aquí de vacaciones!

Ignorando el estallido de su hermanita, Kaseiyo se negaba a ceder.

—Antes vivías en uno mucho mas pequeño y no tuviste problemas en acomodarnos –Le recordó el pelirrojo- Incluso Arashi se quedo con nosotros

— ¡Entonces tenia doce años y fue solo porque olvidaste reservar en un hotel! –Se puso aun mas furiosa al imaginarse porque insistía tanto- ¿Olvidaste hacer las reservaciones otra vez?

—Define reservar –Cinco minutos después Miaka lanzaba un suspiro de resignación al ver una gran marca de bofetada en la mejilla de su hijo

—Kaseiyo, te dije que fueras amable con tu hermana –Le reprocho la castaña

—Solo le pregunte si se había mudado y se le metió en la cabeza que le estaba pidiendo que nos quedáramos con ella porque olvide reservar en un hotel

—Otra vez –Agrego su madre.

—Otra vez –Acepto a regañadientes- Ni me dio tiempo de explicarle que como parte del trato el Hokage nos dejo una casa en las afueras. Cree que sigo siendo un idiota que se olvida de todo. No se da cuenta que he crecido y ahora mi memoria es perfecta.

— ¿Recordaste explicarle porque Arashi no pudo venir? –Pregunto con serenidad Miaka- ¿O que tendrá que volver a Ushiogakure con nosotros debido a eso? –Le divirtió ver como se ponía pálido, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Decidida a descargar su frustración con algo, la pelirroja se encamino rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen.

"_Juro que dejare en bancarrota al Sandaime" _Pensaba atravesando el complejo Hyuuga para cortar camino.

—Hiashi-sama con el debido respeto –escucho que decía uno de los sabios del clan- ¿Pero esta seguro de querer que su hermano pase tanto tiempo con su prometida? –Esto último capto la atención de la pelirroja, que se escondió para seguir escuchando.

—Hiroko debe saber lo que espero de ella –Contesto fríamente el líder- No por nada la escogieron cuando éramos niños –Había una nota de amargura que paso inadvertida para todos.

—Sigo sosteniendo que es la más adecuada para proveerle al clan un heredero. Es un miembro de la rama principal, su Byakugan es el más desarrollado de todas las chicas de su generación y es una joven madura y responsable, será una buena esposa para usted.

"_Y que se trate de tu nieta es simple casualidad" _Se dijo la kunoichi con disgusto. Hablaba de su amiga como si fuera una yegua de cría.

—Sin embargo, Hizashi no es tan predecible como ella –Siguió diciendo el anciano- Al tratarse de su hermano gemelo ha tenido mas libertad de la que le correspondía. No siempre acata los deseos de la rama principal al pie de la letra –No agrego que la ultima vez que le ordeno obedecerlo tuvo el descaro de contestarle _"Haz el favor de buscarte una vida" _Sin duda su actitud se debía en gran parte a su amistad con la pelirroja de Ushiogakure.

—A pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hermano –Contesto Hiashi con indiferencia- Y también uno de los mejores shinobis del clan Hyuuga. Por lo tanto, no veo problema en que él tome mi lugar en la misión. Hazle saber que si se niega ella tendrá que ir sola hasta Suna, no pondrá en peligro la seguridad de Hiroko solo por capricho –Finalizo dándose la vuelta.

"_Copia nº 1, creo que tanta frialdad termino por congelarte el cerebro" _Reflexiono Kushina llamándolo como en la academia. Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo ella fuera la única que había notado que Hizashi estaba enamorado de Hiroko desde hace años, pero como ella era la prometida de su hermano era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Cuando su amigo se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto, le hizo prometer que jamás se lo diría a nadie, especialmente a Hiroko y Hiashi. Esa maldita promesa era lo único que evitaba que interfiriera, sobre todo desde que anunciaron la fecha de la boda y Hiroko se veía cada vez más nerviosa.

"**¡Si ni siquiera lo ama, solo lo hace para no decepcionar a su familia!"** Le había reprochado a su ex-compañero días atrás. No entendía como podía quedarse mirando sin hacer nada **"Esto esta mal, deberían poder elegir a su pareja"**

Hizashi la miro por un instante con tal tristeza que no supo que decir. Él se recupero rápidamente y contesto con voz tranquila **"Por desgracia no es así para el líder del clan, ni para su prometida. Por favor entiéndeme, no quiero cargarla con el peso de mis sentimientos, prefiero que nunca sepa cuanto la amo"**

"_Y ahora se la ofrecen en bandeja de plata" _Pensó con pena la pelirroja. No podía seguir así, tenia que encontrar la manera de detener esa locura antes de que fuera tarde.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Mientras tanto Minato se encontraba frente al edificio donde vivía su sensei (que además era donde vivía la pelirroja) sin saber si avisarle o no que los Uzumaki estaban en la aldea. Por un lado su sensei era como un padre para él, la persona que mas admiraba y quien siempre lo había apoyado sin importar que; no merecía morir por culpa de un hombre hiper sobre protector que no quería ver que su hijita ya era una mujer. Y que mujer… se reprendió por esos pensamientos.

Por otro lado su maestro era un terrible súper pervertido que no perdía oportunidad para espiar a las mujeres, tuvo que amenazarlo para que dejara en paz a Kushina, ya con 15 años había notado que su amiga tenia un cuerpo de…

"_Tanto tiempo con el sensei termino por convertirme en un pervertido" _Se dijo subiendo las escaleras. Solo por eso debería "olvidar" avisarle para que se diera un buen susto (como a él). Por desgracia su conciencia le impedía comportarse de ese modo.

Al ver que no salía a abrir la puerta, supuso que no estaba en casa, pero solo por si acaso entro por la ventana para asegurarse. Una decisión que pronto lamentaría. La cama estaba intacta como si hubiera pasado la noche afuera, algo que en su opinión estaba haciendo mucho últimamente. Estaba por marcharse cuando escucho voces en la cocina.

Allí se encontró con su sensei y una mujer que al principio no pudo identificar en una situación bastante comprometida. Estaba retrocediendo hacia la ventana cuando ella miro en su dirección, haciendo que el rubio pasara de la vergüenza al horror e inmediatamente a shock.

— ¿T-TSUNADE-SAMA?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando Kushina llego a su apartamento rato después se encontró al rubio haciendo guardia. Apenas abrió la puerta se encamino hacia el baño y se puso a guardar sus cosas en una mochila.

— ¿Mina-chan, paso al…? –Comenzó a decir.

—No quieres saber –Corto con firmeza. Esperaba poder olvidar esa imagen algún día.

— ¿Por qué estas guardando mis cosas? –Estaba preocupada, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan serio.

—Porque te vienes a vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres otro lugar –Contesto sin detenerse.

— ¿Te volviste loco? –Ahora si que estaba asustada- Si mi padre se llega a enterar que vivimos juntos va a asesinarte

—Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera -_¿Minato desafiando a su padre? Nunca pensó que vería algo así_- No dejare que te quedes ni una noche mas en el mismo edificio que mi sensei.

—Ero-Sennin no es tan mal vecino –Se vio obligada a admitir- Ya no intenta robarme la ropa interior ni se escuchan tantos gemidos en su casa –el rubio se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿Gemidos? –Pregunto con voz tensa.

—Vive justo encima mío –Se limito a contestar, no entendía porque se puso tan pálido.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

—Fue demasiada información Jiraiya-Sama –Señalo Kakashi mirando al Sannin inconciente de un puñetazo. Había tomado el control de la historia cuando él hizo una pausa, para disgusto de Tsunade- Ellos no necesitaban saber eso.

—Me tomo años sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza –decía Minato apoyando su cara entre las manos. El resto de los presentes, excepto Tsunade que seguía golpeando al peliblanco, se habían quedado de piedra.

"_Por lo menos con esto Naruto tiene que dejar de hacer preguntas" _Se consoló el Hokage levantándose de la mesa. Su tranquilidad solo duro un instante porque su hijo no tardo en preguntar:

— ¿Tu y mamá vivieron juntos antes de casarse?

* * *

_Continuara._

_Genin en misiones Rango súper S, Hizashi enamorado de la prometida de su hermano, Jiraiya y Tsunade juntos… definitivamente el mundo esta de cabeza XD._

_Esta historia se esta complicando cada vez mas, ni yo estoy segura de cómo va a terminar todo, mas allá de que será cuando Kushina vuelva a casa de la boda y se entere de lo que estuvieron hablando ^^._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	6. Una dificil convivencia

_Por favor perdonen la tardanza, pero me costo decidir como seguir con esta historia. Como a partir de ahora media aldea se va a meter para contar la historia, voy a poner entre paréntesis el nombre del que esta narrando lo ocurrido en cada salto._

_Ejemplos:_

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º (Ibiki) º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

_Blablabla…_

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ (Kakashi) ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**_

"_La belleza capta la atención, el carácter captura el corazón"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo cinco: Una difícil convivencia**_

No importa cuantas veces valla, la casa de Minato siempre tenia el mismo efecto en ella. Ubicada en las afueras de Konoha tenia espacio suficiente para albergar una familia numerosa. No era tan grande ni monstruosa como las mansiones Uchiha o Hyuuga, pero tenia una calidez que estas no poseían. Era el tipo de casa que le gustaría tener si algún día decidía formar una familia en la aldea. Traducción: Si su dueño correspondía a sus sentimientos o si se cansaba de esperarlo y se la robaba.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí –Dijo el rubio sacando a su amiga de su trance al pararse ante un amplio y (al menos por ahora) ordenado dormitorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul muy suave y las cortinas amarillas con dibujos de espiral (ella las había elegido hace unos años). Había un reloj sobre la mesa de luz, lo que la hizo conciente de lo tarde que era. Ya casi era hora de comer

— ¿Me enseñas la cocina? –Pidió bajando las escaleras.

— ¿La cocina? –Repitió el jounin con el mismo tono que si le hubiera dicho que los bijuus estaban bailando ballet (Kyuubi-chan lanzo una carcajada al imaginar al Sanbi con un tutu rosa).

—Ya sabes, esa habitación en la que tienes todas las cosas con la que preparas comida.

— ¿Y si mejor te invito a Ichiraku ramen? –Sugirió intentando evitar que la viera. Kushina nunca había rechazado ramen gratis. Para todo hay una primera vez.

—Podríamos toparnos con mi familia, mejor preparo algo con lo que tengas aquí.

— ¡Kushina espera no entres! –Muy tarde, ya había encontrado la maldita habitación.

¿Alguna vez han entrado a un lugar que parece sacado de la dimensión desconocida? Así es como se sintió la pelirroja al ver el estado de la habitación. Siempre supo que Minato era un pésimo cocinero y que de milagro nunca había quemado su casa, pero jamás espero encontrarse con algo así. La habitación estaba llena de polvo, como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie allí en años. En la pileta había una montaña de platos sucios que rivalizaba con su montaña de ropa sucia mensual, solo que estaba coronara por una sartén con los restos fosilizados de un huevo frito. Miro dentro de la heladera con nerviosismo y vio algo de color púrpura que parecía moverse.

Se volvió lentamente hacia su amigo, que miraba por la ventana muy avergonzado.

—Trae tu billetera –Ordeno la kunoichi- Tú y yo iremos de compras.

— ¿No crees que exageras un poco? –Pregunto el rubio una hora después cargando 5 enormes bolsas de comestibles y productos de limpieza. Adiós a su salario de un mes.

—Por el estado en el que se encuentra tu cocina, tal vez esto no alcance –Lo regaño revisando una lista- ¿Cómo sigues vivo todavía? Ni siquiera yo resisto más de una semana a base de ramen.

—Tengo una muy buena amiga que me da de su almuerzo de vez en cuando –Comento "inocentemente"- Y como parece no saber para que sirven las llaves de vez en cuando me meto en su casa para robar de su despensa.

"_Y yo que pensaba que era un Akimichi" _Pensó Kushina. Después tendría que disculparse por hacer estallar su baño.

Se detuvieron de golpe al ver a cierto pelirrojo salir del local de dangos. Nervioso, Minato apretó las bolsas para ocultar su cara.

— ¿Kitsu-chan? Pregunto Kaseiyo al ver a su hermanita y después al sujeto detrás suyo- ¿Limpieza mensual?

—Estoy rellenando la despensa –Contesto eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Su hermano, al igual que su padre, era casi un detector de mentiras humano y engañarlo era más difícil que mantener a Tsunade sobria en una fiesta. Si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mejor de los caso Minato podría volver a caminar antes de los 80.

—Si tu lo dices –Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Para que hora era la reunión de esta tarde?

—A eso de las 4, nos veremos en la torre Hokage para llevarte hasta allí.

—Puedo llegar solo –Se quejo Kas aunque en el fondo lo agradecía, no podía ubicarse en esa aldea- ¿La torre es esa de allá no? –Pregunto señalando la academia.

—Necesitas URGENTE un Tour por Konoha –Gruño la kunoichi arrastrándolo del brazo- Vas a tener que invitarme ramen como pago por este favor.

— ¿Quieres dejarme en bancarrota?

—Es tu culpa por perder el mapa que te regale –Aclaro disculpándose con la mirada con el rubio y llevándose a su despistado hermano mayor en la dirección opuesta.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

— ¿Y ahora porque paras? –Pregunto Naruto a su padre cuando se levanto de la mesa.

—Es muy tarde, yo tengo una reunión y tu tienes que ir a entrenar –Explico el rubio mayor- No causes demasiados problemas y quizás cuando termines te sigo contando la historia –Prometió usando el Hiraishin para desaparecer.

—Papá tramposo –Murmuraba Naruto camino al campo de entrenamiento. Debió llegar hace 5 minutos pero conociendo a Kakashi sensei lo tendría esperando un par de ho...

—Llegas tarde Naruto

— ¡Kakashi sensei! –Era el fin del mundo, Kakashi Hatake llego temprano.

—Sígueme, todos te están esperando –Ordeno el peligris caminando a su lado ¿todos?

En mitad de un claro se encontraban todos los que habían ido a cenar a su casa el día anterior, los equipos 8, 9 (el de Gai) y 10, Anko Mitarashi e Ibiki Morino. Solo faltaba Sasuke, que como de costumbre no había llegado.

—El otro día después de entrenar les conté todo a Ino, Hinata y Tenten –Se disculpo Sakura.

—Puede que yo también se lo halla mencionado a alguien anoche –Admitió Tsunade. Traducción: Fue a un bar, tomo demasiado alcohol y se le aflojo la lengua.

—Y anoche después de cenar Obito hablo con el resto del **"Escuadrón suicida"** para pedirles que nos reuniéramos –Continuo Rin lanzándole una mirada dura a su esposo.

— ¿Y porque están todos aquí? –Pregunto un confundido genin.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo Anko- Queremos que saber como sigue la historia, Hokage-sama nos amenazo con que si se lo contábamos a alguien nos olvidáramos de ser ninjas.

—Y como él fue quien toco el tema no nos puede echar la culpa –Siguió Asuma.

—Pero solo por si acaso mi padre se encargara de tener al tuyo ocupado –Explico Shikamaru, al que no le importaba el asunto, no entendía porque a los viejos les interesaba tanto esa historia.

—Como Anko se encargo del primer turno, debería ser ella la que empiece –Sugirió Ibiki.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º (Anko) º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

"_¿Como fue que me metí en esto?" _Quería saber la pelimorada escondida dentro de un basurero en mitad de la calle. Como esa bruja de cabello rojo que no tenia sentido del humor se enojo con ella, ahora estaba siguiendo a alguien que más que interrogador parecía ninja rastreador, era la tercera vez que la descubría en los últimos 5 minutos.

Creyó que seria muy fácil seguirla, después de todo era una anciana ¡Pero si que era difícil de engañar! Además pegaba muy duro, pensó robándose la cabeza. Llevaba un buen rato quieta mirando una vitrina y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

—Un momento –Murmuro saliendo de su escondite para acercarse. Al verla de cerca se puso furiosa ¡La había engañado con un muñeco!

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo, en serio –Dijo una voz cruzando la calle. Preocupada, Anko se escondió en un callejón, haciendo una mueca al oler su ropa. Tendría que estar un año en la ducha para sacarse ese olor.

—Como ya le dije Hiroko-sama, le prometí al clan que la mantendría a salvo –Contesto un hombre caminando junto a la mujer de pelo oscuro. Anko lo reconoció, era uno de los gemelos Hyuuga, esperaba que el mas normal.

—Ya le he dicho a mi abuelo que puedo cuidarme sola –Insistió Hiroko- Y se muy bien que rara vez escuchas al clan y mucho menos a Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-san.

—Tendré que hablar con Kushina cuando volvamos –Comento Hizashi divertido- Le dije que deje de contarle a todos lo que le digo.

—No lo hizo, yo misma me di cuenta –Explico con una nota de irritación en su voz- No es ningún secreto que estas en contra de las políticas del clan y escuche cuando hablabas con mi abuelo el otro día.

—Es un viejo metiche –Murmuro el ojiperla.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Para su familia ella solo era un medio para conseguir un fin, en ese caso formar parte de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga. No les importaba que ella no amara a Hiashi y sin duda se pondrían furiosos si supieran la razón. Era imposible que se enamorara de él cuando ya había alguien más en su corazón, aunque este nunca le correspondiera.

—Estaba pensando que debería llamarme por mi nombre, sin el "San" –Dijo este sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ya que en esta misión debemos fingir ser una pareja seria raro que me hablara con tanta formalidad –Al ver que esta no decía nada añadió preocupado- Claro que si no esta de acuerdo no tenemos porque…

—No, me encantaría –Contesto rápidamente- No tengo problemas en llamarte solo por tu nombre… Hizashi-kun –Lo último lo dijo algo ruborizada.

"_Aquí esta pasando algo muy interesante" _Pensó Anko sonriendo con satisfacción. Gracias a ese par no volvería con el resto con las manos vacías y Kushina senpai no tendría razones para matarla.

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ (Obito) ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**_

—Así que Danzou es quien ha estado detrás de todo –Decía Uchiha Fugaku durante la reunión de esa tarde. Escondido en un armario Obito escuchaba atentamente. No entendía porque Kushina senpai lo obligo a espiar la reunión, sobre todo cuando la reunión era con ella misma y varios de sus familiares.

—El y los consejeros han estado moviendo los hilos para asegurarse de provocar un golpe de estado –Confirmo la pelirroja- Esta en contra del modo en el que Hiruzen Sarutobi ha dirigido la aldea, considera que los intereses del pueblo deben ser colocados por encima de todo, incluso la ética y la moral. Cree que se debe sacrificar absolutamente todo por el pueblo.

— ¿Los intereses del pueblo o solo los suyos? –Murmuro Kaseiyo Uzumaki recibiendo una mirada asesina de su padre.

—Él utilizó la raíz para eliminar posibles amenazas a Konoha, con o sin el consentimiento del Hokage –Siguió Kushina ignorando la interrupción- Prefería eliminar directamente las amenazas a través de asesinato y la ejecución en lugar de la diplomacia y la negociación. No tengo ninguna duda de que lo hubiera hecho con el Clan Uchiha, o con cualquiera que se le opusiera.

— ¿Como fue que te involucraste en esto? –Quiso saber una joven Uchiha- No es ningún secreto que los Uzumaki nos han odiado desde hace generaciones.

— ¿Puedes culparnos? –Pregunto Kaseiyo sarcástico- Con lo amargados y obsesivos que son todos ustedes me sorprende que le caigan bien a alguien.

— ¿Cómo dices idiota? –Grito la joven.

—Kaseiyo –Reprocho su padre –Te dije que te comportaras.

—Chiharu –Dijo Fugaku en el mismo tono- Estas poniendo en vergüenza al clan –Ningún otro Uchiha había dicho nada ante el comentario del Uzumaki.

"_Ni que fuera tan difícil" _Pensó Kas pero por seguridad prefirió guardarse ese comentario.

—En cualquier caso ahora que ha sido descubierto y puesto bajo custodia no hay razón para que ustedes se encuentren aquí –Protesto Chiharu Uchiha mirando enfadada a Kas.

—No estamos seguros de que tanto daño han causado las manipulaciones de Danzou, es posible que algunos miembros de su clan tengan tanto resentimiento por él que estén planeando tomar medidas extremas –Dijo Kayaku. Ahora si protestaron los Uchiha, pero fueron silenciados rápidamente- Interrogaremos a los grandes clanes, los ninjas de alto nivel y a los miembros de los ANBU, incluso a los civiles si es necesario. No dejaremos ningún clavo suelto, nos aseguraremos que Danzou y sus seguidores paguen por todos los crímenes que han cometido –Había un brillo oscuro en su mirada que mostraba cuales eran sus intenciones.

Los miembros del clan Uchiha se quedaron callados, algunos hasta les tenían lastima a los consejeros. Los Uzumaki se divertían pensando en los que les esperaba a las momias por haber intentado manipular a uno de los suyos. Kaseiyo esperaba que por sus comentarios su padre no lo pusiera a interrogar a los amargados, y trataba de recordar que es lo que tenia que decirle a su hermana.

—Creo que esto concluye la reunión –Declaro Fugaku levantándose- Todos en el clan cooperaran con ustedes en lo que necesiten.

Los Uzumaki empezaron a levantarse para irse, algunos con mas prisa que otros. Kayaku le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo por no controlar su lengua.

—Uzumaki Kushina –Detuvo Fugaku a la pelirroja en la puerta- Gracias.

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ (Ibiki) ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**_

Era una perdida de tiempo.

Llevaba media hora viendo detrás de un vidrio como los ninjas intentaban sacarle información a Danzou, cosa que parecía imposible. Ni siquiera usaban tortura física. No tendrían resultados, hasta un tonto de daría cuenta. Le diría a Kushina senpai que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, los ninjas interrogadores eran unos inútiles.

— ¿Como van? –Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

—Terrible, el viejo no abrirá la boca –Contesto sin volverse- tendrían que usar tortura física, son demasiado blandos con él.

—Hay mejores maneras de causarles daño que con heridas físicas. Con la tortura psicológica puedes anular a una persona, le haces perder todo el sentido que ya no sabe si está en la realidad o no, sospecha de todo el mundo, y al ver las mentiras descaradas piensa que todos le traicionan. Todo ello se utiliza para destrozarlo, cuando cree que ya no puede caer mas bajo le demuestras que se equivoca.

—Las heridas físicas tarde o temprano pueden llegar a cerrarse, pero una herida a la mente es imposible de detectar a simple vista y mucho mas peligrosa –Murmuro pensativo- Pero no parece que este teniendo mucho efecto en él.

—Le están dando un pequeño respiro –Explico Kayaku al chuunin- Que piense que lo tiene todo bajo control, así será mas dura su caída –Añadió entrando en la sala de interrogatorios y diciéndoles a los demás que los dejaran solos. Llego la hora de divertirse.

Ibiki se quedo callado, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Tal vez los ninjas interrogadores no fueran tan inútiles, algo sabían acerca de meterse en la mente del enemigo. No estaba seguro, se quedaría un rato más para asegurarse.

_****__**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

—NARUTO –Grito una voz detrás del rubio. Asustado se dio la vuelta, no había visto a su padre tan molesto desde que uso su capa de Hokage para limpiar las ventanas.

—No es culpa de Naruto –Se metió Shikamaru, ahora entendía porque a su padre le interesaba tanto saber como seguía esa historia- Usted no le dijo que no debía contársela a nadie –Los demás asistieron asustados.

—A partir de mañana los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 tendrán solamente misiones clase D durante 3 meses –Informo el Yondaime con un aura oscura rodeándolo- Anko Mitarashi e Ibiki Morino tendrán que limpiar los baños de la academia por dos semanas. Itachi Uchiha esta suspendido de los ANBU hasta nuevo aviso –A medida que los nombraban comenzaban a alejarse –Y si le cuentas a alguien mas en la aldea Naruto le pediré a tu abuelo que te haga una cirugía sin anestesia –uso el Hiraishin para desaparecer.

Naruto no estaba preocupado, en unos días volvería mamá y su padre se olvidaría del asunto. De camino a su casa se encontró con un viejo amigo.

—Gaara, tanto tiempo sin verte –Saludo a su viejo amigo- sabes, hay una historia muy interesante que me gustaría contarte –Después de todo, su padre no menciono a los ninjas de otras aldeas.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Naruto si que no aprende mas, pobre Minato ^-^,_

_Espero que el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto en escribirlo, depende de si me llega la inspiración. En realidad quería poner mas cosas, pero llevaba mucho sin actualizar este fic._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor_


	7. Los problemas del amor

"_El amor no es eso que queremos sentir, sino lo que sentimos sin querer"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo seis: Los problemas del amor**_

— ¿QUÉ PARTE DE DEJA DE CONTARLO NO ENTENDISTE? –Gritaba Minato a su hijo apenas volvió de la reunión. El Kazekage había tenido la estupidez de comentar que era un milagro que estuviera casado y por poco provoca otra guerra entre Suna y Konoha.

—Me dijiste que no podía contárselo a nadie de la aldea, Gaara y sus hermanos son de Suna –Se defendió Naruto. Minato contó mentalmente hasta 100 antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? –Mejor terminar con esto antes de que Kushina y el resto volvieran.

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^,**_

Cayéndose de la cama debido al susto, Minato trataba de calmarse. Soñó que estaba entrenando con Kushina en el río una tarde y momentos después se encontraba en una especie de quirófano, incapaz de moverse con un montón de sujetos con diversas herramientas, como una sierra eléctrica, diciendo "Tal vez sientas un pequeño corte" Curiosamente, el de la sierra se parecía mucho al padre de Kushina, y los demás al resto de su familia (su madre llevaba la anestesia, solo que no la dejaban acercarse).

Menos mal que había sido solo un sueño, pensó volviendo a meterse entre las sabanas. Le tomo medio segundo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama. Teniendo un mal presentimiento levanto las mantas, casi queriendo que fuera la prometida del señor feudal o incluso el grupo de carniceros de su sueño.

—Buenos días Mina-chan –Saludo la pelirroja bostezando.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

— ¿Todavía sigues enojado? –Pregunto la kunoichi después de desayunar.

—Pudiste haberme advertido.

—No pensé que fuera a pasar, hace años que no ocurría –Se disculpo, aunque en el fondo creía que Minato estaba exagerando, no se había puesto así ni cuando le contó que era la jinchuriki de Kyuubi-chan.

—De todos modos pudiste haberme dicho algo –Insistió Minato.

—Hay otros cinco dormitorios en esta casa ¿Cómo iba a saber que caminaría dormida hasta el tuyo? –Desde que recordaba había tenido ese problema. Cuando estaba nerviosa tenia la mala costumbre de caminar dormida hasta la habitación de sus padres o sus hermanos. Cuando se mudo a esa aldea le tomo algún tiempo, pero creyó que finalmente había perdido ese habito. Al parecer se equivoco.

Justo en ese momento llego Kakashi para darle su informe. Solo media hora después de la hora acordada, debió darse prisa.

—Ahórrate tus excusas y ve directo al grano –Corto antes de que dijera algo.

—Hasta ahora solo han causado problemas menores, nada realmente serio. Un par de ellos salieron anoche hasta un bar y retaron a todos los que estaban allí a ver quien aguantaba más el alcohol. Según Shizune derrotaron incluso a Tsunade-sama –Lo último lo dijo admirado.

—Debieron ser Daisuke y Toshiro, hace falta casi una piscina de alcohol para noquearlos. Continúa por favor.

—Ni Anko ni ninguno de los que siguió a la kunoichi de cabello castaño descubrieron nada, pero Anko dijo que tenia información sobre Hizashi y Hiroko Hyuuga. Shizune y Rin se reunirán con Miaka Uzumaki esta tarde para su primera lección de venenos, mientras que Asuma, Obito y Kurenai descubrieron por distintas fuentes el modo en el que se distribuirán los interrogadores del Remolino.

— ¿Que paso con Gai e Ibiki? –Pregunto la pelirroja al no oír de ellos.

—Uno de sus parientes le prometió a Gai que respondería todas sus preguntas si le daba 1000 vueltas a la aldea en menos de una semana, así que debe seguir corriendo –Kaseiyo baka, pensó Kushina- En cuanto a Ibiki, no he sabido nada de él desde ayer.

"_Las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba" _pensó la pelirroja felicitándose.

—Dile a Anko que mas vale que tenga algo bueno y que me reuniré con ella mas tarde. Gai esta exento de sus obligaciones hasta que gane la apuesta, distribúyanse sus tareas. Los demás tienen el resto de la mañana libre, nos reuniremos a eso de las 4.

No fue sino hasta que el peligris desapareció que Kushina recordó que cierto rubio debió escuchar toda la conversación.

— ¿Hay algo que olvidaras contarme?

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

No iba a aguantar ni un segundo más. Primero ese sujeto la avergonzó delante de todo el clan y después Fugaku-sama le ordeno ser su ayudante mientras entrevistaba a los demás Uchiha. Tuvo que esperarlo casi una hora porque según fue su excusa "se perdió" y literalmente la echo de la sala apenas entro Suzuka, su hermana mayor. Decidida a saber que pasaba Chiharu observaba a través del vidrio de la sala de interrogatorios con su sharingan activado.

— ¿Dónde esta? –Decía en ese momento Uzumaki como se llame.

—Ya le he dicho que no tengo idea de a lo que se refiere –Respondió Suzuka con su tranquilidad habitual.

—Como si fuera a creer algo de lo que diga un Uchiha. Todos ustedes son iguales.

—Por favor, no me insulte poniéndome en el mismo lugar que la inútil de Chiharu –Eso le dolió, Suzuka rara vez se mostraba amable con ella, pero siempre había pensado que su hermana en el fondo la quería- A diferencia de ella yo si se como rendirle honor al apellido Uchiha.

—Se muy bien lo que están dispuestos a hacer para salvar su supuesto honor. Incluso expulsar a uno de los suyos después de que casi muere en una misión –Chiharu se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que le paso a Obito- Uchihas tenían que ser.

—No me gusta que diga mi apellido como si fuera una clase de insulto. Nosotros somos un poderoso clan que ha sobrevivido a toda clase de cosas manteniéndose fiel a sus tradiciones, ustedes en cambio han roto tantas que dudo que recuerden su origen.

—Al menos nosotros si somos parte de nuestra aldea, no vivimos en nuestro propio cuadrito sin dejar entrar a nadie de afuera –Dicho así parecía que los Uchiha eran bastante idiotas, pensó Chiharu- No somos tan paranoicos.

—Pues deberían –Replico Suzuka pasando a la ofensiva- No es ningún secreto que su nuevo líder casi provoca la muerte de su ex compañero por sus malas decisiones o que tuvo una hija con una kunoichi de Kiri en mitad de la guerra, y por si fuera poco al enterarse de su existencia en vez de hacer lo que debían y asesinarlas, decidieron recibirla a ambas con los brazos abiertos. Como si esa bastarda tuviera algún derecho.

_"Grave error hermana" _pensó la morena viendo tras el vidrio al notar como el Uzumaki se tensaba levemente. Estaba realmente furioso.

—Chiharu, se que estas allí –Dijo Kaseiyo a su "asistente"- Por favor, tienes que irte, lo que esta a punto de pasar es algo que no quiero que veas –Aún indecisa, Chiharu salio de la habitación.

—Fue muy amable con mi hermana para ser una Uchiha –Se burlo Suzuka sin darse cuenta de su posición.

—No es como el resto de ustedes, me parece linda –Explico el pelirrojo distraído- ¿En donde estábamos?

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

—No puede ser tan difícil –Se decía Kushina frente al pequeño montón de ropa sucia. Ya había terminado con los platos sucios, que lavo en la pileta de ropa sucia hasta que la de la cocina estuviera en condiciones de ser habitable.

¡Como odiaba lavar la ropa! Se escapaba siempre que podía de tan odiosa labor, pero esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Sin importar cuales fueran las razones Mina-chan la estaba dejando quedarse en su casa y solo con cocinarle no era suficiente para pagarle. En especial después de lo de esa mañana.

"_¿Por qué no le dices que ya te encargaste_ _de la niñita mimada?" _Sugirió el zorro preocupado por lo que iba a hacer su jinchuriki.

"_Ya viste lo molesto que estaba cuando le explique cual era la misión de los chicos, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que la noche anterior halla usado de tu chacra para transformarme, fuera a la habitación de la princesita mientras dormía y le dijera que era un monstruo que iba a devorarla a menos que se alejara de todos los shinobi de Konoha"_

"_Al menos admite que fue divertido" _ Contesto el Kyuubi, la cara de esa tonta cuando despertó no tenia precio.

"_No he dicho eso, fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a mi hermano. Ya desde niños Kas supo como hacer la mejores bromas traumáticas, por algo entro al cuerpo de tortura"_

"_¿Hay alguien normal en tu familia?" _Pregunto el demonio recordando que Mito también había tenido su buena dosis de locura.

"_No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres tener la respuesta" _Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja sin notar que mientras tenia una pelea mental con su odioso inquilino se confundió y puso el detergente para lavar los platos en lugar del suavizante de ropa o que en vez de usar jabón de lavar estaba usando una esponja de acero.

Cuando Minato volvió de entrenar y encontró que en el lugar en donde solía estar su casa ahora se encontraba una enorme montaña de espuma, decidió que para evitar accidentes Kushina se encargaría de la cocina y él de la ropa sucia.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Pido perdón por la tardanza y también por lo corto de esta capitulo, pero es que la inspiración me sigue sin venir y no podía dejar este fic tanto tiempo sin actualizar._

_Por lo menos ya me encargue de la princesita, al principio quería que ella fuera el único problema pero después se me ocurrió lo de la familia Uzumaki y me pareció que Minato así iba a sufrir demasiado y la tuve que correr (aunque tal vez se lo merezca por despistado). De todas formas tal vez mas tarde ponga cual fue la "bienvenida" que le preparo la pelirroja :P_

_Si alguien tiene curiosidad por el cambio del Uzumaki mediano explico que el mayor, Arashi, es el actual líder del clan. Como para no enojarse si alguien habla así de él y su sobrina. En cuanto a lo que le pregunto a Suzuka o si siente algo por Chiharu, lo dejo para mas adelante._

_Ibiki sigue vivo, solo para que lo sepan.  
_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	8. Una interrupción tras otra

"_El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto"_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

_Un favor a un amigo_

_**Capitulo siete: Una interrupción tras otra**_

— ¿Por eso no dejas que mamá se acerque a la ropa sucia? –Pregunto Naruto mientras en su interior el Kyuubi se reía a las carcajadas.

—Entre otras cosas –Contesto el Hokage apartando la mirada- Siguiendo con la historia…

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

Dos horas después de terminar de limpiar la montaña de espuma, acostado en un sillón exhausto, Minato estaba pensando seriamente en mudarse a un hotel hasta que terminara la visita de los Uzumaki. No es que no agradeciera lo que Kushina estaba haciendo por él, pero si seguía así se volvería loco. Su amiga había escapado de la limpieza diciendo que tenia que reunirse con los genin, aunque todavía no eran ni las 3 de la tarde, dejándole todo el trabajo. El lado bueno era que había prometido hacerle la cena esa noche y no tendrían que arriesgarse a ver a su familia por la aldea.

—Oye tu, ¿No sabes en donde esta tu novia? –Dijo una voz desde afuera- Recordé que tengo que decirle algo importante.

Sin molestarse en corregirlo o abrir los ojos, el rubio se limito a gritar desde el sillón.

—No estoy seguro, Kushina debe estar entrenando o en Ichiraku, mas seguro lo segundo. Pero no te recomiendo molestarla mientras come.

—No hace falta decírmelo –Contesto Kaseiyo con un escalofrió- Cuando la veas dile que quiero hablar con ella –Pidió desapareciendo. Minato no escucho lo ultimo, de tan cansado que estaba se había quedado dormido.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¿Si estabas dormido como supiste que era el tío?

—Tu madre me lo contó mas adelante –Explico tranquilamente- Como decía…

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

Recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, Kushina se encontraba en el bosque comiendo un enorme tazón de ramen. El lado bueno de que su familia estuviera en la aldea era que gracias a ellos Teuchi preparaba más ramen que de costumbre, y además las porciones eran más grandes.

Debería sentirse mal por no haberle dicho nunca a nadie que en su familia tenían distintos gustos, de hecho solo ella y su padre amaban el ramen sobre todas las comidas. Sus hermanos por ejemplo, Kas prefería los Dangos y Arashi y su hija los Pockys*, para gran alegría del dentista. Debería sentirse mal por el resto de los locales de la aldea, pero curiosamente no lo sentía en absoluto. Mientras hubiera ramen no tenia por que afectarla.

— ¡No puedes esconderte de mi Uzumaki! –Grito alguien cerca de allí.

Subiéndose encima de un árbol, la pelirroja observo a una mujer de cabello negro recorriendo furiosa el sendero. Debía ser la niñera que los Uchiha ofrecieron a su hermano. Ella si le daba lastima, cuando quería Kas era un verdadero dolor de cabeza (y cuando no quería también).

—Compórtate Kas, Ara-chan no esta aquí para salvarte el trasero –Rogó Kushina aun sabiendo que era pedir demasiado.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

—Date prisa Obito, no podemos llegar tarde –Decía Rin intentando apurar a su compañero.

— ¡Cálmate Rin, ese ni siquiera es el camino! –Contesto el Uchiha deteniendo a su amiga y señalando la dirección correcta- No es para tanto, solo son 2 minutos de retraso.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? –Repitió espantada- ¡Estamos hablando de Kushina senpai, la que casi mata a Jiraiya porque se entero que él le puso el apodo de tomate sangriento!

—Creo que fue Minato sensei una vez cuando se pelearon –Corrigió Obito pensativo.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¿O sea que TU le pusiste ese apodo a mamá? –Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

—Se lo dices a tu madre y te vas con tus abuelos por un año –Amenazo Minato.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¿Quieres por favor tomarlo en serio?

—Perdón, es solo que no creo que sea para tanto –Se disculpo Obito- Además, el sensei nos contó que mas de una vez era ella la que tenia esperando a sus compañeros por irse a comer ramen. No nos matara por llegar un poco tarde.

—Tal vez a ti no te mate –Murmuro la castaña enojada. Era sabido que, de todos los genin de la aldea, Obito era el favorito Kushina Uzumaki. Lo ayudaba a entrenar, curaba sus heridas, incluso hablo en su favor cuando los Uchiha lo expulsaron. Nadie sabía la razón de su comportamiento, aunque corrían toda clase de rumores acerca de ello. Como que a la pelirroja le gustaban los más jóvenes.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Pregunto el ex-Uchiha de golpe.

—No te distraigas con… –No termino de decirlo porque ella misma se había quedado de piedra observando el espectáculo. Del hotel mas lujoso de la aldea estaba saliendo una especie de monstruo de barro, con los ojos rojos y casi arrastrándose. El sello dorado en su brazo era lo único que demostraba que pertenecía a la nobleza. A su lado un hombre de cabello rojo observaba la escena con una mezcla de diversión y maldad.

— Nos vemos señorita Shirakawa –Se despidió con una voz extremadamente dulce- Vuelve a llamar "perra" a mi hermana y esto parecerá un día en el paraíso –Amenazo cambiando de tono.

—Creo que morir es el menor de nuestros problemas –Señalo Obito comenzando a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En la casa que el Hokage les había cedido a los Uzumaki, una mujer de cabello castaño estaba deshaciendo las maletas. Como de costumbre su hijo había empacado tres juegos de mapas de la aldea, dos brújulas y una libreta para anotar el camino. Lastima que nunca usara ninguna de esas cosas.

Dudo un momento antes de abrir la gastada bolsa de su esposo, pero después de más de 20 años juntos no podía esperar tener secretos con ella. Dentro no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal: Mudas de ropa, un poco de comida, la lista de todas las personas que le pareció que podrían estar involucradas en los planes de ese Danzou, muñeco vudu al que pensaba ponerle algo de los pretendientes de su hija, su kunai favorito y varias fotos de su familia.

—No sabia que aun conservaba esta foto –Murmuro tomando una en particular.

Allí se veía a un chico de doce años de cabello rojo y a una joven de quince que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Kayaku había tenido mucha paciencia con ella cuando se conocieron, no solo tuvo que aguantar un sermón por parte de casi cada miembro de su familia (incluyendo su sobrina de 3 años) o que a Miaka no le hiciera gracia lo que hizo, sino que el líder de su clan se tomo el que la secuestrara cuando estaba en el altar como una declaración de amor o simplemente quería castigarlo, porque le ordeno que se hiciera cargo de la chica. Como si ella hubiera sido un perrito.

— ¿Qué te olvidaste esta vez? –Dijo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse- ¿Qué sucede Kaya? –Pregunto al verlo fruncir el ceño.

—La situación es más complicada de lo que pensaba. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato –contesto recogiendo sus armas.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! –Exclamo Chiharu victoriosa al ver finalmente a Uzumaki Kaseiyo. Estaba hablando con su hermana y por sus caras debía tratarse de algo serio.

—Le avisare al Sandaime –Oyó que decía la pelirroja antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? –Quiso saber la Uchiha, nunca antes la había visto tan seria, ni en las misiones.

—Tu querida hermana sabia mas de lo que pensé –Fue su única respuesta.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

— ¡La reunión se cancela! –Grito Kushina a Obito y Rin cuando se los encontró en la calle.

— ¿Para eso me di prisa? –Se quejo el Uchiha antes de desmayarse

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—A eso estoy llegando Naruto

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Minato mientras avanzaba lentamente por el bosque de la aldea con los Uzumaki. De repente había sido mandado a llamar por el Hokage y le informaron que él y otros ninjas debían partir de inmediato. No le dijeron hacia donde, solo le advirtieron que debían proceder con extrema discreción.

Al ver que el hermano de Kushina era el guía, el rubio se pregunto si era de verdad tan desorientado como decía su amiga. No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, después de la tercera vez que se cruzaron con el mismo árbol, Kaseiyo invoco a un pequeño gato de color azul para que le indicara el camino. _¿Porque no hace eso cada vez que se pierde?_ Oyó que murmuraba Kushina. Buena pregunta.

—Llegamos –Dijo el pelirrojo de pronto. Estaban en el bosque, en una parte donde la luz no llegaba- No hagan ningún ruido.

—Como si tuviera que decirnos eso –Murmuro Fugaku siendo de inmediato alcanzado por un kunai a centímetros de su cara. Kushina le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "La próxima te dejo sin descendencia"

De repente todo cambio. Hallaron una compuerta escondida en el suelo y bajaron por unas escaleras. Se le revolvió el estomago al ver el lugar. Había varios frascos con toda clase de cosas, una mesa de operaciones y por un pasillo se hallaban un montón de celdas. En algunas había un niño o niña pequeño, con esposas y cadenas, otras estaban vacías, pero había una gran mancha de sangre.

Escucharon un gemido y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allí. Había una niña de cabello rojo y ojos negros acurrucada en un rincón. Con extremo cuidado Kaseiyo la tomo entre sus brazos susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Habían encontrado otro laboratorio de Orochimaru.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Perdón, perdón, de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Las cosas se pondrán mas complicadas con este nuevo hallazgo._

_*Pocky es una golosina japonesa muy popular, es un palito de galleta bañado en chocolate u otros sabores. Y para los que pregunten Ara-chan es Arashi, el otro hermano de la pelirroja. Mas adelante explico porque no pudo venir (si es que Kaseiyo por una vez en su vida se acuerda).  
_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	9. Malentendidos peligrosos

_Sigo con esta historia, que la verdad hace rato que no actualizo. No fue por falta de tiempo sino de inspiración, esta se encontraba (y sigue estando) en otras series que vi hace años. Desde hace un tiempo ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto me han estado interesando a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente._

''_La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo''_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

**_Un favor a un amigo_**

_**Capitulo ocho: Malentendidos peligrosos**_

La sala de emergencias del hospital de Konoha era un verdadero caos. Con el descubrimiento de otro laboratorio del Sannin serpiente, los médicos trabajaban sin cesar revisando a los niños que había tenido prisioneros, los pocos que aun quedaban vivos. La tarea no era nada sencilla, en especial porque los niños estaban traumados por la terrible experiencia y no dejaban que nadie se les acercara.

—Solo queremos revisarte ese corte en la pierna –Explicaba con suavidad una de las enfermeras examinando a un niño que varios ninjas tenían sujeto porque no paraba de gritar y revolverse.

Apartado de todo el alboroto se encontraba Uzumaki Kaseiyo, todavía con la pequeña pelirroja acurrucada entre sus brazos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó el ninja con suavidad. La pequeña asintió y rápidamente volvió a esconder la cara en su hombro- De acuerdo, entonces vamos por algo de comer.

—Uzumaki-san –Llamó un doctor- Tenemos que examinar a esa niña.

—Después –Contestó el Uzumaki sin despegar la vista de la pequeña.

—Pero Uzumaki-san…

—Dije que después –Repitió sin levantar la voz, pero mirándolo con tal frialdad y dureza que el medico retrocedió asustado.

—E…esta bien –Abandonó el doctor yendo a revisar a otro paciente.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Le preguntó a la morena que desde que llegaron al hospital no se había despegado de su lado.

— ¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? –Dijo Chiharu sorprendida, era la última persona de la que hubiera esperado algo así.

—Casi no puedo ubicarme en esta aldea, me vendría bien un guía –Aclaró el pelirrojo- Además mañana tenemos que regresar al cuartel para seguir con los interrogatorios.

'_¿Y la niña?'_ Quiso preguntar Chiharu. Era la primera vez que Uzumaki como se llame mostraba ese lado suyo ante ella, no lo creyó capaz de actuar como alguien serio y responsable.

—Mi madre puede cuidarla por un rato –Agregó Kaseiyo para tranquilizarla- Conociendo a mi padre, ya le habrá explicado la situación y ella estará feliz de poder ayudar.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles del Cuerpo de Interrogatorio y Tortura de Konoha, los ninjas de la aldea veían, mitad fascinados mitad aterrorizados, a los interrogadores del Remolino en acción.

—Si siguen con ese ritmo terminaran en un par de días –Dijo un shinobi de Konoha admirado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

—Recuérdame jamás meterme con un ninja de esa aldea, mucho menos con un Uzumaki –Pidió su amigo mas aterrado que otra cosa.

Parado detrás del vidrio de una de las salas de interrogatorio, Ibiki Morino observaba a Kayaku Uzumaki en acción mientras 'hablaba' con un anciano del consejo Uchiha. A simple vista podía parecer que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero el joven Chunnin ya había notado que esa era la forma en la que el pelirrojo trabajaba, en cualquier momento dejaría de jugar y aplastaría la cabeza del viejo contra la verdad.

Tal y como predijo, a los pocos minutos el anciano estaba siendo llevado hasta una celda, y sinceramente parecía feliz de ello. Cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse del monstruo que era en realidad el jefe del Cuerpo de Interrogatorio y Tortura del Remolino.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

—Perdón por lo de hoy –Se disculpo la kunoichi mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen, después de todo lo que paso ese día no sentía deseos de cocinar.

—Descuida, tal vez exagere un poco –Contestó el rubio pensando que de no ser por la pesadilla que tuvo con la familia Uzumaki, quizás hasta hubiera fingido seguir durmiendo hasta que ella se levantara.

—De todos modos, al menos debí haberme quedado para ayudarte a limpiar –Insistió la pelirroja- No es justo que yo haga todo el desastre y tu tengas que limpiarlo, no eres mi esclavo, ni mi hermano Kaseiyo que es lo mismo en este caso.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? –Quiso saber Minato confundido.

—Del castillo de espuma de esta tarde ¿De qué otra cosa estaría hablando? –Preguntó con inocencia mientras en su interior el Kyuubi la llamaba 'Idiota'.

—De nada –Mintió su amigo avergonzado apresurándose a entrar en el local, encontrándose con algo que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Esta rico? –Le preguntaba Kaseiyo a la niña sentada en su regazo mientras esta comía su quinto tazón de ramen.

—Más –Respondió la pequeña simplemente con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, Uzumaki –Comentó Chiharu divertida viendo la escena mientras comía su tercer tazón. No podía culpar a la niña, debía estar muerta de hambre y eso era una de las cosas más deliciosas que ella misma probaba en mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó porque nunca antes había entrado a ese lugar, ella no era de la clase que hacia caso a los rumores de que la reina de los demonios la mataría si se acercaba. Ella no estaba interesada en Namikaze, así que Kushina Uzumaki no tenía razones para odiarla. Respetaba a la pelirroja como ninja e incluso en mas de una ocasión pensó que le gustaría ser su amiga.

—Como se parece a Kitsu-chan a esa edad –Dijo el Uzumaki recordando con cariño, su hermanita había sido tan linda- Lástima que cuando creció se convirtió en esa bestia gritona y violenta que es ahora –Agregó recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿A quién llamas bestia gritona y violenta?! –Le reclamó Kushina mientras Chiharu reía, esa familia era muy divertida.

—A Takara obviamente –Se apresuró a mentir el pelirrojo.

— ¿Takara, en serio? –Preguntó creyéndose su mentira- Nunca lo habría imaginado, ella es tan tranquila.

—Tal vez no lo parezca pero cuando se enfada puede ser un verdadero monstruo –Eso era verdad- Sobre todo cuando alguien trata de dañar a Arisu.

— ¿Quiénes son Takara y Arisu? –Preguntó la Uchiha queriendo seguir el hilo de su discusión.

—Takara es la novia de Arashi, el hermano mayor de ellos –Respondió Minato sentándose entre los Uzumaki para prevenir una matanza- Y Arisu es la hija de ambos, que el próximo año debería comenzar la academia.

— ¿Kitsu-chan, por qué este idiota parece saber tanto de nuestra familia? –Preguntó Kas mirándolo amenazador- ¿Y además que hace aquí contigo?

—Minato y yo somos buenos amigos, es normal que le cuente las cosas que me preocupan –Respondió la pelirroja mirando a su hermano del mismo modo, el rubio comenzaba a arrepentirse del lugar que eligió- Y solo para que lo sepas cada tanto comemos aquí ya que a ambos nos gusta el ramen ¿Cuál es tu excusa? No es ningún secreto que tu prefieres los dangos. Seguro te volviste a perder y entraste al primer local que viste.

— ¿Entonces porque todavía no ha comido? –Insistió Kaseiyo sin querer dar el brazo a torcer ni mucho menos admitir que eso precisamente fue lo que pasó.

—Acabamos de llegar y nos entretuvimos porque me puse a discutir con un idiota despistado que se olvidaría en donde deja su cabeza si no le tuviera pegada al cuerpo –Dijo su hermana con falsa dulzura.

— ¡Yo no soy un despistado!

— ¿O sea que si eres idiota? –Se metió Chiharu con una gran sonrisa. Después de todo lo que la hizo pasar ese día el Uzumaki se merecía que lo molestaran un poco.

—Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien –Le dijo la pelirroja a la Uchiha mientras ambas molestaban a su hermano.

—Cuatro tazones de ramen, Teuchi –Pidió el rubio viendo que eso iba para largo. Casi media hora después los Uzumaki finalmente terminaban con su demostración de "Amor fraternal" y se ponían a comer tranquilos.

— ¿Alguno sabe porque ese chico Maito Gai lleva desde esta mañana saltando en una pierna por toda la aldea? –Quiso saber Chiharu mientras esperaban que les sirvieran más ramen.

—Pregúntale a "Neko" –Dijo Kushina divertida.

— ¿Neko? –Repitieron los de Konoha confundidos. Kaseiyo levanto la mano.

—Es una larga historia, que tiene que ver con el día que firme un contrato que me permite invocar gatos.

— ¿Gato? –Repitió la niña parando de comer un momento, esa palabra había llamado su atención.

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? –Preguntó Kaseiyo, la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

—Por lo que tengo entendido Gai fue con alguien de mi familia para preguntarle algo –Explicó Kushina- Y por desgracia el imbécil al que se lo preguntó no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y por eso le dijo que le respondería todas sus dudas si le daba 1000 vueltas a la aldea –Mientras decía eso no dejo ni un momento de ver a su hermano acusadora.

—En mi defensa nunca le dije que lo hiciera saltando en una pierna –Explicó Kaseiyo- Además no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que me decía porque había escuchado algo que no me podía creer –Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sombrío.

— ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Minato sin pensar arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada cargada de odio que le lanzó el Uzumaki.

—Que Kushina, mi una vez dulce, pequeña y demente hermanita –Explicó pasándole la niña a Chiharu mientras se levantaba- Estaba saliendo con cierto shinobi rubio que tengo aquí delante –Al oír esto Minato escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, Kushina se atragantó, Chiharu por poco se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentada y la pequeña pelirroja… Siguió comiendo tranquila, nada de eso era más interesante que su comida.

— ¿Pero qué…? –Tartamudeo Kushina con la boca abierta- ¿De donde sacaste esa tontería?

—No te atrevas a negarlo, esta tarde él mismo me lo confirmó cuando fui a buscarte –Siguió diciendo el Uzumaki acercándose peligrosamente al rubio que parecía estar congelado en su asiento.

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^,**_

— ¿Cómo es que todavía sigues vivo? –Le preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—No gracias a tu madre.

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^,**_

—Seguramente lo dijo cuando estaba medio dormido –Adivinó la pelirroja- Cuando esta mas dormido que despierto dice que si a cualquier cosa, incluso si le preguntan si hay alguien de quien esta enamorado –Con una sonrisa recordó cuando le preguntó eso hace varios años y le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Ojala eso hubiera sido verdad.

— ¿O sea que has dormido con él? –Rugió Kaseiyo.

—Solo le ha llevado a veces el desayuno porque es él incapaz de cocinar algo que se pueda considerar comestible, es el peor cocinero que existe –Explicó con paciencia la pelirroja. Por desgracia su hermano no parecía tener intenciones de escucharla ya que estaba muy ocupado tomando a Minato por el cuello y haciéndolo reaccionar finalmente... o algo así. Con solo un par de movimientos el rubio cambio de posiciones con Kaseiyo, golpeando con fuerza la cabeza del pelirrojo contra la barra.

—Lo que pase entre Kushina y yo no es asunto tuyo –Replicó mirándolo con dureza- Pero para tu información no, no he dormido con ella. La respeto demasiado para hacerle algo así. La conozco desde el día en que se mudo a esta aldea y somos mejores amigos casi desde entonces, es normal que queramos pasar tiempo juntos o que nos contemos cosas que no le confiaríamos a nadie más. Eso no quiere decir que seamos novios, pero si así fuera ¿Qué tendría de malo? ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entender la idea de que alguien además de su familia puede notar sus muchas cualidades? Ella es una excelente ninja, una mujer muy hermosa, una gran cocinera y una amiga sin igual, tal vez sea algo infantil y bromista a veces pero eso es parte de su encanto. Esa es la verdad y no soy el único en la aldea que lo piensa, la única razón por la que no tiene a todo un grupo de idiotas babeándose por ella cada vez que la ven pasar es porque yo personalmente me he encargado de ello. No necesita que ustedes la cuiden tanto, Kushina por su cuenta es capaz de cuidarse sola la mayor parte del tiempo, y también me tiene a mi a su lado para protegerla tanto si quiere como si no –Tras decir estas palabras dejo un puñado de billetes en la barra y tomando a la pelirroja de la mano salieron del local.

— ¿Estas bien Mina-chan? –Preguntó Kushina rato después cuando se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Acaso acabo de hacer lo que creo que hice? –Inquirió asustado deseando que su respuesta fuera no.

—Si te refieres a plantarle cara a mi hermano y básicamente decirle que se consiga una vida, por supuesto que lo hiciste –Contestó divertida y en secreto halagada. Nunca pensó que Minato sería capaz de enfrentarse a alguien de su familia solo para defenderla, él siempre pareció tenerles miedo a su padre y a sus hermanos. Solo le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera porque pensaba que ella era especial para él no como amiga, sino como algo más.

_**'****'****Esta va para largo''** _Se dijo el Kyuubi en su interior yéndose a dormir. Solo esperaba que su próximo Jinchuriki no fuera otro despistado adicto al ramen como Kushina.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

—Eso te lo merecías Uzumaki –Le decía Chiharu todavía en el local.

—Supongo que tienes razón –Aceptó frotándose el cuello adolorido, demonios ese chico si que tenia mucha fuerza.

—No debiste provocar a Minato Namikaze, es uno de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea –Siguió la morena como si no hubiera hablado- Tal vez sea amable y tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se enfada es realmente peligroso, en especial si se trata de tu hermana.

—Ya me di cuenta –Contestó Kas con una sonrisa pidiendo otro tazón- Como cambia la gente.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Cuando lo conocí pensé que era solo un enano algo afeminado al que Kitsu-chan arrastraba a todos lados porque no era lo bastante valiente para enfrentarla –Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al recordar como Arashi y él trataron de intimidarlo para que se alejara de su hermanita- Quien habría pensado que ese mismo enano se convertiría en un poderoso shinobi que seguiría al lado de mi hermana después de tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos que sería capaz de darme una lección.

—Pareces feliz por eso –Se extrañó Chiharu.

—No me malentiendas, sigo pensando que ese chico es un idiota, además de que es el estudiante nada menos que del rey de los pervertidos –La morena ahogo una risita, dio justo en el clavo con el legendario Sannin- Pero empieza a caerme bien, no cualquiera nos hace frente a mi o a Arashi, ni mucho menos a mi padre, para defender a Kushina. La gran mayoría nos tienen demasiado miedo para bajarnos los humos aunque sea necesario.

— ¿Significa que Namikaze no les tiene miedo?

—Oh no, claro que nos teme –Contradijo Kaseiyo divertido. Ese chico estaba aterrado- Pero parece que quiere a Kitsu-chan lo suficiente para hacernos frente a pesar de su miedo. Odio admitirlo pero se ha ganado mi respeto. Quien sabe, si un día supera suficiente el miedo hacia mi padre para pedir la mano de Kushina quizás hasta hable en su favor.

—Eres raro Uzumaki –Le dijo Chiharu pasándole a la pequeña.

—No tienes que llamarme siempre Uzumaki, puedes llamarme Kaseiyo si quieres –Contestó sonriéndole.

—Y tu puedes decirme Chiharu –Permitió esta apartando la mirada para que no viera que se había ruborizado. No entendía que le estaba pasando, ella nunca había actuado así por nadie, ni siquiera por Fugaku-sama.

—Eso me recuerda que deberíamos pensar en un nombre para ella –Dijo señalando a la niña- ¿Se te ocurre alguno? Yo no tengo ni idea de como puede llamarse una niña.

Tras pensarlo un momento sugirió uno que le gustaba desde que era niña y por suerte él y la pequeña estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Esta decidido, a partir de ahora tu nombre será…

_**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^,**_

— ¿Hola? –Preguntó una voz desde la puerta- ¿Naruto? ¿Tío Minato?

— ¡Natsumi! –Gritó el rubio menor saliendo a recibir a su prima.

— ¿Regresaron tan rápido? –Preguntó el Hokage a la joven pelirroja de ojos negros que abrazaba a Naruto.

—No, solo volví porque papá se olvido algo en casa y me pidió que viniera a buscarlo –Explico Natsumi Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Kaseiyo nunca cambia, siempre tan desmemoriado –se burló Minato sonriendo.

—Mamá dice lo mismo, pero cuando si se acuerda de algo se preocupa –Su madre a veces era un poco rara, mas de una vez les dijo a ella y a sus hermanas que si su padre no hubiera sido un idiota cuando lo conoció jamás se habría fijado en él.

— ¿Oye, quieres oír una historia muy interesante? –Le ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa. Minato maldijo mentalmente. Lo único que le faltaba, que la familia de su esposa también se pusiera a escuchar sus desgracias.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo hallan disfrutado y al menos dejen de maldecirme un poco por tardarme tanto en subir otro capitulo._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
